Beautiful Creature
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: Summary located in the first chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show, the movie, or any of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, _"Blood & Chocolate"_, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films,_ Underworld _and _The Covenant_. If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's _Beauty and the Beast _as my main characters and possibly a few characters from _Blood and Chocolate_.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Warning:<span> READ AT YOUR _OWN_RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE _NOT_THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS _RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS!_ IF YOU _DO NOT_ LIKE IT, _DO NOT_ READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT_ VULGAR OR DEGRADING_ REVIEWS! _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>Extra: I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Summary: <strong>**_(A/U STORY): _Catherine comes from a long line of _loup garoux, _also known as shape shifters, and is able to transform back and forth between the forms of human and wolf at will. She is the last of her kind... But, when Catherine's affections for a visiting artist (Vincent) threaten to reveal her family's secret society, she must decide whether to follow her heart or betray the secret vows of her family.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello again! I am back with an all new story and am extremely excited to share it with you! This story DOES NOT have beasts, but wolves. Reason is I am truly in love with both the tv series, Beauty and the Beast, and the amazing movie, Blood & Chocolate and I thought, why not bring them together? I am a huge fan of Catherine Chandler and how strong minded her character is on the show. It completely reminded me of another strong female role of a wolf girl named Vivian on Blood & Chocolate. There are a lot of things that I wanted changed in the movie, so I am here writing my very own version of the movie. There will be a lot of similarities from the movie but I will add and take away for my own purposes. I hope you enjoy and stick with me through this beautiful romantic thriller. Thanks!)**

**Regular Text: Present Events.**

_**Italic Text: Past Events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Creature – Chapter 1<strong>_

"**Everyone has Two Lives. the One We Show the World, and the One that was Never Meant to be Seen..."**

– **Vivian, _Blood & Chocolate._**

* * *

><p>"<em>Seize her!" the older hunter exclaimed to his colleges as they all ran through the woods.<em>

_Catherine, only a child ran for her life after witnessing her family being shot and killed in front of her. How she managed to escape? Even she could not explain it. _

_She continued to run, her breathe turning into smoke from the brisk, cold air... panting, not looking back and unable to return to save her family. She was alone, and terrified... Being hunted by man._

"_She's over there! Shoot her!" the man screamed again as he shot at her with his shotgun. Luckily it missed her, but she screamed anyways from fear that this was the end of her. _

_Her mother's cries were tattooed in her memory, "Run Catherine... go to Gabriel! He will protect you!" then the shots and cries of her being killed soon after._

_She ran further into the darkened forest, trying to make it to her uncle's before they got her too. Instead he and her aunt found her first, and formed into there true nature before shredding the men to pieces._

* * *

><p>Catherine shot up out of bed panting and sweating from another night of the replaying nightmare in her head. She clenched her chest, looking down at the amulet around her neck. It was the only piece of her mother that she had left and she clung onto it for comfort.<p>

It had been 10 years since the fatal incident and she still had nightmares and sleepless nights from her mother's haunting screams.

She rubbed her eyes with her middle and thumb fingers then looked over at the desk where her digital clock told her that it was 6:55 A.M. She sighed in frustration, realizing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and she also had to go to work at the family's bakery within the hour. She placed both palms on her face, sliding both up and through her hair before throwing her covers off and preparing to go out for a jog.

After showering she dressed into her black jogging pants with a plain burgundy t-shirt that fit her perfectly. She brushed her long, almost black hair until it was soft and silky looking before slipping on her black zip up hoodie. She pulled up her hood and grabbed her mp3 player before leaving her uncle's manor that hibernated most of what was left of her kin.

* * *

><p>As she made it to Central Park, she put in her black ear buds and set her mp3 to her Seether playlist. She looked around to make sure no one was around, and she ran up the side of one tree before jumping off of it and bouncing off another tree, and to the ground as she continued her jog.<p>

Suddenly she stopped when her ears drowned out the music and told her she had been followed. Removing the ear buds, she looked around in the direction of the nearby footsteps...

"Really Zach? This isn't funny!" she whispered to herself knowing her cousin could hear her. When he didn't show up she shrugged it off and put her buds back in before starting her jog again, only to run into another jogger that was coming in her direction. She hit the ground with a thud and stood at the same time as the other jogger, brushing her legs off, "Can you... Watch. Where. Your going?!" she deadpanned as she looked up for the first time.

Before her stood a well built man with dark brown hair that dangled down into his face on the right side. His dark red hoodie brought out his beautiful golden brown orbs that stared right back into her light green emeralds.

"Yeah, uhm... you should do the same. You know, watch for other pedestrians before you start jogging again." the man shot back with a sarcastic smile before extending out his hand, "The names Vincent."

She smiled in her best 'smart-ass' way before putting her buds back in and started jogging away. Vincent's eyes followed her and the left side of his mouth slowly went up as he half way grinned. He turned around and continued jogging himself.

* * *

><p>Catherine ran to the bakery right on schedule. Her aunt was already mixing batter for a cake when she walked into the back to grab her apron and pull her hair up into a ponytail, "Good morning Tyler."<p>

Her aunt huffed a laugh before continuing, "I figured that you were out jogging this morning when I didn't find you in the house. Oh and happy 20th birthday!"

Catherine shrugged and faked a smile, "Thank you."

Tyler kissed Catherine on the forehead before continuing her duties with her cake when the bell hanging at the top of the door rang.

"Catherine sweetie, won't you be a doll and tend to the customer?" Tyler asked and Catherine nodded before grabbing a pen and paper then headed for the front.

She came to a halt and hid behind the wall when she saw Vincent looking in one of the cases at the chocolates and candies. She rolled her eyes and sighed before putting on her best smile and slowly walked out to greet him, "Hi, what can I get you?"

He smirked a grin as he slowly came back up, meeting her gaze, "Jogging girl... so nice to_ run_ into you here." he said sarcastically causing her to cross her arms.

"Look, mister... I have better things to do than to talk about our earlier encounter so if you need something, tell me and be on your way." she said, annoyance in her voice.

He raised his hands in a surrender like way, smiling, before pointing over to the chocolate cake sitting on the counter for showcase, "I need one of those for my girlfriends' birthday tonight. I have to work so I won't have time to bake it myself..."

She cocked her head and wrote it down, "Last name?"

"Keller." he said with a confused look on his face, "So this one," he pointed at the display cake again, "is not ready?"

"It's for display only. I have to make you one similar to it and it could take a while. My aunt is using the oven right now so..." she licked her lips and looked down when he continued to stare at her. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she was used to it, considering the freak she knew she was anyways.

He nodded and sighed before handing her his card, "I still didn't get your name."

She smiled, crossing her arms again as she leaned back against the wall, "Who said I was going to give it?"

"And why not?" he leaned in towards her with both of his palms on the counter.

She too leaned onto the counter, her face merely inches away from his, "Because I don't give my name to strangers... especially strangers who have girlfriends...and besides, we probably won't see each other again." he nodded biting his bottom lip as she realized the danger he could be in getting involved with her EVEN as a friend, "We actually shouldn't." she grabbed her pen and paper and turned to head for the back when he spoke, "I actually don't have a girlfriend. I lied. Uhm, actually I followed you here when I spotted you again in Times Square. I just... couldn't resist myself and I wanted to get your name... I don't know, maybe ask you out on a date?"

She blinked back a few threatening tears and turned to face him. He couldn't get involved... she couldn't let him as bad as she may want to. What she was would not even allow it and her family couldn't risk being discovered.

She forced another smile and licked her lips as she prepared to speak, only to be cut off by her aunt who made her way to the front of the store, "Catherine, I need you to deliver a cake on 9th and 3rd..." she saw the man that had her nieces gaze and looked back to Catherine, "Am, I... interrupting something here?"

"No. Mr. Keller was just leaving." Catherine glared at Vincent and motioned for the door with her eyes. He backed up towards the door and opened it then turned and looked back at her, "Have a nice day, Catherine." and he smiled leaving the store.

Catherine ran a hand through her hair before walking back into the back of the store, Tyler following after her, "You know, you can't exactly lie to me dear... Your heart is racing." Tyler said smiling.

Catherine sighed, "Look, he was just a guy I ran into during my jog. He just wanted to know my name is all." she lied again, but Tyler somehow believed her.

"He looked delish. Too bad we couldn't roll him in a patry dish."

"Tyler!"

"Sorry... I'll send you on your way. You have a cake to deliver. Now go, shoo shoo..." Tyler said motioning her niece out the door and handing her the address.

Catherine grumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Tyler shouted out the door causing Catherine to giggle and roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>As the day nearly ended, Catherine closed up the store and headed home to change. She planned on going out for her birthday and drink until she could no longer think about Vincent Keller. He was glued to her mind and she didn't know why when nothing like this ever happened before. She knew she was attracted to him, that was a fact, but with the knowledge of what her family was... what <em>she<em> was completely forbid him being in her life.

If he was to ever discover her true nature, he would never look at her the same way. And if her uncle found out that he knew... Vincent would be completely terminated and nobody would do a damn thing about it.

As she walked through Central Park, she could sense another presence behind her. She slowly came to a stop when she recognized his heart beat... It was Vincent, "Do you normally stalk people on a daily basis or is it just me?" she stated turning to face him, "Why are you following me?" she shot at him, crossing her arms.

"I thought you knew... we have a date, remember?" he smiled.

She shook her head, "No..." she approached him until she was nose to nose with him, "...we don't have anything." and she turned to continue home.

He sighed as he started running to catch up to her and she groaned in anger, "Do you ever stop?" she said, still walking.

He chuckled, "I will if you go out with me..." she stopped, facing him again, "Your not my type, sorry." and she started walking again.

"I can't help myself, you know." he shouted at her and she slowed her pace again as he continued, "I feel this pull with you and I know you feel it too." he walked up to her as she looked down at the ground, "Look, all I'm asking is you go on one date with me. Your a beautiful girl and you look like you could use a night out anyways."

She burst out laughing, "How charming... so if I agree to this 'date' you will leave me alone after?"

"Yep." he stuffed his hands into his pockets while biting his bottom lip, "I promise."

She squinted her eyes at him. She knew he was lying, "Okay. One date..." she stepped closer to him then whispered in his ear, "But not tonight." and she smiled deviously as her eyes locked with his. She then pulled her hood up onto her head and took off into the night. Vincent huffed a laugh before turning around and walking back towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>As she arrived finally to the club over in what they called 'wolf gang' territory, she sat at the bar waiting for JT to pour her a drink, while listening to Godsmack through the speakers of the club. She suddenly felt that she wasn't alone, "Up to no good, cousin?" she smirked, turning her head towards Zach, "I know you were following me earlier." she continued, squinting her eyes.<p>

"Ah, now my dearest Catherine. Don't think so highly of yourself." he spat with a chuckle. JT finally sat down her drink and she thanked him before taking a drink, "I don't considering I'm related to the likes of you. But I have learned to overlook it." she smiled as Zach rolled his eyes.

"Who was that guy you were with?" he changed the subject.

She slammed her glass down and bit on her cheek, "He's... nobody. Just a customer that came into the bakery today." she lied taking another drink.

"You know father will not allow you to be around him. He's human after-all."

"I know the rules, okay? I am not doing anything that you or your low life friends would do. So drop it." she growled through gritted teeth before facing JT and raising her empty glass.

As JT sat down another, Zach picked it up and drunk it in one chug, then slammed it down, "Which is why I will be watching you dear cousin. I wouldn't want you to be put through the..." he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "poisoning process for disobeying the law. We are what we are and just like the humans, we have rules too."

Her eyes turned a bright gold as she elbowed him in the throat and slammed him down onto the bar, squeezing his throat with her left hand, "I don't need a damn body guard and I sure as hell don't need you to tell me how to live my life. I know the freaking rules!" she growled, bringing attention over to them.

He raised his hands up in a surrender, "Alright, alright!" he pushed her back, "No need in getting all upset. Relax!" he said as her eyes shifted back to their original color. She saw everyone looking at her as she tried to compose herself, then left.

* * *

><p>As she arrived home, she threw her jacket onto her bed and pulled out the pins from her hair, leting it fall down to her shoulders. She unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet before she grabbed a pair of gray jogging pants and a black tank. She sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair when her aunt approached her.<p>

"Not now Tyler." Catherine said knowing she was coming in only to lecture her for what happened at the bar earlier.

Tyler's head hung low and she took a deep breath then spoke, "Gabriel wants to see you immediately in the foyer."

Catherine froze. She knew this wasn't good. Damn Zach and his mouth. She would figure out a way to pay him back for this.

As she walked into the foyer room, she crossed her arms and gazed back into the glowing orbs that looked back at her, "Come in my darling girl."

She walked further inside as he pulled on a pair of black leather gloves, "It has come to my attention that you have been seeing some one."

"You heard wrong Gabriel. Zach has mislead you and I do not wish for him to follow me around like I am under witness protection or something." she shot back as he stood and approached her.

"He is doing only as I have asked. I have to protect this family and our kind. Especially since you are the last of our breed." she cleared her throat and looked down at her feet as he continued, "It is my understanding that you have agreed to hang out with this boy?"

She couldn't lie. He would definitely since it, "He's just a friend. It's nothing. I wasn't going to go out with him anyways. I only told him I would so that he would leave me alone." she wasn't fully lying, but it was enough for Gabriel to doubt her.

He placed a silver knife against her left wrist, causing her to wince and hiss in pain as it burned her skin. He removed it and she grabbed the burn with her other hand. Her eyes shifted as tears stained them and she looked into his eyes, "I will not have any mistakes in this coven. We are not to be discovered!"

A tear fell down her face as he grabbed the back of her neck, holding her in place as he yelled, "Is that what you want? To end up like your parents? Hunted like animals?!"

"No!" she yelped as he pushed her down to the floor. He motioned for her to stand and took her hands into his, "I love you darling. I never wanted to hurt you... but we deserve better treatment from these worthless creatures claimed as humans. Anymore mistakes with this...this Vincent... and I will have to deal with him myself. Let this be a warning as the next time you won't be so grateful." he turned away from her, "Leave, now. I can't stand looking at you after you defied me."

She couldn't speak, just ran out of the room and into hers. She slammed the door shut and slid down it to the floor as she burst into tears.

It wasn't exactly going to be hard to cut ties with this Vincent Keller... she hardly knew him...

But a lie she would have to live with in thinking about him everyday... Vincent was right, there was a pull and in order to protect them both, she would have to push him away with any means necessary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

A woman Zach had danced with at the club began walking home. She was so drunk that occassionally she would do twirls and giggle through the alleyway she was walking in, when suddenly she heard a noise from up above. She looked around, but no one was around but her, "Hello?" she called out, but no reply echoed back to her.

Zach and his friends were practically hunting this woman through along the pipes above the dark empty alleyway. They toyed with her as if she was a mouse and it scared her nearly to death the whole walk to her apartment. The slayings in New York were very much real, and she feared that she was next. She started running eventually from the sounds of howls and growls and when she finally made it back home, she slammed her door shut, locking it and leaned her head up against the door, panting. She felt relieved that she had made it back to the safety of her apartment, and as she turned around she screamed and Zach covered her mouth with his hand.

"It's just me sweetheart, just coming to see if your okay." he lied.

She clenched her chest and he removed his hand from her mouth as she tried to control her breathing, "Gabriella?" he said backing her up against a wall, "You look...mighty delicious tonight and I want you to make me a happy man." he encircled his right hand around her neck, sliding his hand down to her breasts as she screamed, "Stop!" and she pushed him back.

This angered him greatly and his eyes shifted, causing her to gasp, "Get away from me..." she cried as he walked closer to her, "Stay back! I'm warning you!" she cried again. As he got closer she scratched his left cheek, taking him aback as his wiped the already pouring blood off his face, "You... bitch!"

He knocked her down to the floor, "You will learn to never piss off people like me. _We_ rule this city!"

She crawled back as far as she could away from him and his shadow against the wall went from man to wolf in a split second. His friends came in through the balcony window so they could get a taste of what was to come of the tiny woman.

And she screamed in terror as they pounced on her and devoured her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**So what did ya think? I actually loved this lol. And I know it is slightly different from other fics but I just had to lol. The Gabriel in this story is not the ADA, the Gabriel in this story is from the actual movie. I changed a lot from the movie and if you have seen the movie you already know that lol. Anyways, you know what to do!**<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show, the movie, or any of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, _"Blood & Chocolate"_, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films,_ Underworld _and _The Covenant_. If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's _Beauty and the Beast _as my main characters and possibly a few characters from _Blood and Chocolate_.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Warning:<span> READ AT YOUR _OWN_RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE _NOT_THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS _RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS!_ IF YOU _DO NOT_ LIKE IT, _DO NOT_ READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT_ VULGAR OR DEGRADING_ REVIEWS! _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>Extra: I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You all are amazing! Thank you so much! Again, Gabe from BATB will NOT be a part of this fic. Gabriel from Blood and Chocolate is instead. I know in the movie that Vivian was supposed to be with Gabriel, but in the movie he wasn't technically her uncle like he is in my fic lol. I hope that helps cover that subject? OH! And if your wondering, the wolf pack family lives together, but there are MORE in the city that are NOT related to them at all. They actually do kind of rule the city, well Gabriel does. He has hired human help whether its cops, bankers, lawyers, pharmacists, etc. only to protect them in return. They are the only humans that know what they are and you will see what I'm talking about in the beginning of this chapter. Anyways, I am glad that you enjoyed Chapter 1, so I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.)**

**Regular Text: Present Events.**

_**Italic Text: Past Events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Creature – Chapter 2<strong>_

Darius Bishop looked up as the prison door slid open. Two of New York's finest cops and slaves of Gabriel's entered the room, yanking the man off of his bed.

"The boss-man would like to have a word with you." one of the officers spat as they forced the man out of the cell.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the old abandoned warehouse, they placed a sack over Darius' head and cuffed him before heading inside. Darius was terrified and tried to fight going in because he knew who was waiting to see him, but it was pointless. They drug the man inside and yanked off the sack to reveal Darius' worst nightmare.<p>

"Hello Darius. So nice to see you again." Gabriel started while he pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, "Come... sit and have a drink." and he started to pour the drink into the glasses.

The cops removed the cuffs as Darius sat down shakily beside Gabriel, "What do you want with me Gabriel?"

"How's prison life Darius?" Gabriel said with a smile. He truly was enjoying himself, considering he was the one who put Darius in prison in the first place.

Darius threw his head back as he drank his drink, "Go to hell." he shot back.

Gabriel evily laughed as he slammed Darius' head down onto the bar and bent down as he spoke, "Clearly your not thankful enough that I spared your life and placed you in that filthy prison cell. You poisoned 4 from my pack and then once behind bars, you sent word to have 5 more from my pack poisoned."

"And I would do it all again if ever given the chance." Darius growled.

Gabriel motioned for the officers to hold Darius down as he pulled out a syringe and a vile full of a sedative.

"What are you doing?!" Darius started to freak out and Gabriel pulled the lid off of the syringe with teeth, "Darius, I gave you many chances in the past... Now, your chances have run completely out. I think its time you face the consequences of your actions." and with that he stabbed Darius in the neck with the syringe and pushed the burning liquid into his veins.

"Take him to the woods." Gabriel demanded the police officers and they both nodded and put the sack back onto Darius' head before dragging his limp, sleeping body back out to the car.

* * *

><p>Catherine had slept most of the day after being burned by her uncle. Her aunt had tried all day to get her to come out, but Catherine was dead set to stay away from the life outside of the manor. She didn't want to be the reason why Vincent got hurt... especially since she blamed herself for her family being killed 10 years ago.<p>

By night, the city became her playground and she finally headed out to the club for a drink.

* * *

><p>As she arrived, she noticed a group of nosey girls who were desperate to get inside the club. Catherine walked past them and opened an aluminum box and pulled the lever to open the door. She looked back at the girls then headed inside.<p>

Most of the gyrating bodies in the club were wolves. Man was there, but not many. Again, this was wolf territory.

Catherine flopped onto the bar stool as JT smiled while cleaning glass, "See anything you like Catherine?" he asked.

"Nope, just here to drink JT."

"That's what they all say. What can I get ya?"

"Bartenders special will be fine. You know I don't turn down a drink no matter how strong it may be." she said with a smile as she pulled off her jacket.

Zach approached her and she tried to ignore him, "Ah, now cousin. What brings you out here?"

She drunk her drink still ignoring him.

"Still mad at me for telling Gabriel? You really should be thanking me for opening your eyes that man is only a source of food, not to love... Although our kind seems to be branded as Hopeless Romantics." he huffed.

She turned towards him and smiled, "Oh Zach, you are so right. Thank you for being an arrogant ass." and she slipped off the bar stool and left. She didn't want to be around Zach, and the only place she knew to go without him following was the old closed down chapel that her parents used to take her to.

* * *

><p>She made it to the gate of the chapel and noticed that they finally locked it up so no one could enter, then she backed up, looking up, and saw an open window.<p>

She climbed her way to the top and crawled through the window. She slid her hand along the wall as she found her favorite spot to sit and meditate.

She sat, closing her eyes and was interrupted by the sound of rustling paper. Her body froze, thinking she had possibly been caught inside trespassing when she looked over the ledge and saw Vincent sitting and drawing. When she tried to leave, she spooked a crow and Vincent instantly looked up thinking he was in trouble for being there, "Hello?" he called and Catherine mentally kicked herself as she tried to wait it out, hoping he would just leave.

He closed his drawing books and stood, grabbing his bag as he started walking, "I know your up there. I heard you." he finally confessed.

"Your not supposed to be here." she responded and he knew he had heard that voice before. His movements went towards the door and the wind blew all of his drawings out of his hand as he opened it.

She finally showed herself and he smiled as he bent down to pick up his drawings. She took picked one up and felt a burning sensation run through her body when the picture was of wolves, "What is this?" she questioned him, not taking her eyes off of the drawing.

He walked closer to her and her eyes met his as she handed it to him.

"It's research." he retorted and she became curious.

"For what?" she softly spoke and he smiled as he placed his drawings back into his bag, pulling out a book, "For my books."

She reached for it, but he pulled back, "They aren't exactly books, but I like to think of them that way. They're kind of like comics."

She nodded.

"They are truly beautiful creatures, don't you agree?" he asked.

If only he knew, "Yes. They are. Why are you so interested in them?" she asked.

He huffed a laugh, "Not exactly in the wolves themselves, but the legend behind them. Ever heard of _loup garoux?_"

"Like... werewolves?" she asked, trying to make it seem like she didn't know. But in reality, she was a loup garoux.

"Something like that... Shape shifters really. Werewolves usually only change under the full moon. Shape shifters can change anytime they want."

She swallowed hard taking in this information. He already knew a lot about her kind, but he didn't know that he was talking about her.

"I waited for you..." he changed the subject and she looked away, crossing her arms.

She licked her lips and looked back up to meet his eyes, "I told you before I couldn't."

"No. You implied that you wasn't interested. Why can't you? Got a boyfriend or something?"

She sighed, "No... I don't have a boyfriend, but you don't know my family. They have plans for me, and you are definitely not a part of the plan." she said honestly, "I have to go. We shouldn't be here... especially together." she continued before heading for the door.

"Catherine, wait." he tried to catch up to her but by the time he made it outside to the gate, she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Come morning, Catherine prepared a new day at the bakery. She tried to remove Vincent from her head, but it was slightly difficult. Even if he didn't what she was, he loved the creature that hid deep inside of her. Wolves. It made her want to know more of what he knew, that's for sure.<p>

"Catherine darling!" Tyler shouted from the back, "I have chocolate brownies for you to deliver to two different addresses when you can."

After Catherine finished her deliveries, she headed back to the bakery through Times Square. She suddenly stopped when she approached a paper stand and saw the comic books section next to the newspapers. She searched through the comics until she finally reached the one she was looking for.

She ran her fingers over the cover and stopped right at his initials under the title, _VRK. _She looked puzzled... why didn't he use his full name instead of his initials?

She looked up and paid the vendor for Vincent's book and continued towards the bakery.

Vincent was sitting at a nearby cafe, drawing as he normally did. He looked up and saw her... Catherine was nearly feet away from him, "Hey!" he called out but she must have not heard him.

"Hey wolf girl!" he yelled and she instantly looked over at him with widened eyes. She couldn't move... she froze by his choice of words as he began getting up to head her way. She wondered if he really knew, and feared that maybe Zach was close by when he called out to her.

She ran...

Ran through an empty alley way.

He saw her running and started running after her. She wasn't getting away this time...

She pulled her hood up onto her head as she began bouncing off the corners of walls as she turned down the next street. She didn't want him to find her... he was attempting to jump into shallow waters getting involved with her.

She ran faster, Vincent not too far behind her. She cut through a busy street and into another alley way when she stopped, looking at her suroundings. It was either climb the ridiculous tall buildings to get away, or keep running on the streets, only to be caught by him eventually. Her eyes shifted and she jumped as high as she could, grabbing onto clothes lines along the way up.

As Vincent made it in the same alley way, she was already gone. He looked up and noticed a red ribbon dangling onto a light pole and the light breeze finally pulled the ribbon off and it fell to the ground in front of him.

He picked it up and saw the bakery's name on it and he smiled as he walked out of the alley.

Catherine leaned against a wall from above, her eyes still like gold orbs as she panted relentlessly waiting for him to leave.

* * *

><p>As darkness of the night came, Catherine and Tyler had dressed for yet another meeting with the pack. Gabriel insisted that they all have an emergency meet up at their normal place deep into the woods of wilderness. It was a long drive, considering New York didn't have much privacy.<p>

Zach entered the foyer with opened arms to Tyler, "Why mother, aren't you looking delightful this evening."

She smiled and hugged Zach while Catherine sat over to herself waiting to get this over with. Deep down she knew that this was going to be another hunt. Gabriel had no mercy for the humans, nor did he sympathize them.

Regardless of not wanting to go, he was the leader of the pack, and by instinct she had to go.

On the ride over, Zach, Tyler, and a couple of his friends were cutting up with jokes together. Catherine withdrew herself from such conversation as she gazed at Vincent's book, sliding her fingers across it occasionally. She couldn't stop thinking about him, wondering what he would be like. She wished things were different and that she could go out somewhere with him on a date. But Gabriel completely forbid it.

* * *

><p>As they arrived, they walked a few miles into the forest. Catherine stopped and stood beside the lit torches and rather large mound of dirt used as a stage of sorts for Gabriel. As he arrived, him and his sister, Tori, walked up to the mound and silence filled the cold air.<p>

"I have brought you here on late notice because I have finally found the hunter that was poisoning your brothers and sisters..."

As he continued to speak, Catherine looked down wishing it was Gabriel who was poisoned. She pulled out the comic book again and started reading it, trying to keep her senses towards something besides evil.

"Bring him out!" Gabriel demanded and his eyes locked onto Catherine, who seemed to be off in another world.

"Catherine my love... would you like to wish him off?" he asked as over a 100 eyes glared in her direction.

She quickly closed the book and rolled it so that she could stick it in her back pocket, "No, I think Tori does a fine job at that." she shot back, crossing her arms.

The officers brought Darius out with a black blindfold covering his sight. He fought, pushing back with his feet as he panted in fear.

Everyone, including Gabriel began stripping their coats and allowing them to pool at their feet... everyone but Catherine that is. She wanted no part of what was about to take place.

"Before you stands man... the one species that underestimates us. Today we will show man what it feels like to be one of us." Gabriel stated as Tori walked over and removed the blindfold from Darius' eyes. He looked around at all of the eyes glaring at him...

Tori knelt down becoming nose to nose with Darius as his eyes linked with hers. She cupped his face and kissed him farewell, as she normally did all of their prey. She then linked eyes with him again as she whispered, "Run free."

Gabriel whispered in Darius' ear as he cut the rope from around his wrists, "If you make it to the river, you will become a free man." then he slashed a cut onto the top of Darius' arm causing him to wince in pain.

He looked back towards the audience and noticed their eyes were all of a golden yellow as they swayed back and forth, licking their lips. They wanted nothing more than to devour him as their mouths watered by the smell of blood running down his arm. The crowd then parted, allowing Darius a path through them as he began running through the woods.

The pack's eyes followed him as they began walking in Darius' direction.

Catherine was disgusted with Gabriel... All of this was nothing more than a cat and mouse game to him... He played with human life like it meant nothing to him and yet all of them were half human as well.

The others began running, chasing after Darius through the woods... tracking him by the smell of fresh blood, dripping on the ground as he ran deeper into the forest.

Darius cried and screamed for help, but no one could hear him.

A beam of moonlight shot down to the ground through some parted trees and one by one jumped up through the light as they converted into four legged wolves.

Gabriel walked up to Catherine, pinching the blade of the knife and rubbing off the blood onto his fingers, and raised them into Catherine's face. She clenched her eyes shut, struggling with herself to fully change then.

Her eyes opened to a bright gold as she started to pant heavily. She fought herself... didn't want to be the animal Gabriel had wanted them to be, "Smells sweet, don't you agree my darling girl?"

She didn't answer, just fought her inner wolf trying to keep it tamed.

"You can't fight the urge forever Catherine. One day you will give in and feed on the flesh of those filthy humans." and he took Tyler's hand and ran into the woods after their prey.

Darius tripped on a tree branch, falling with a thud and he frantically tried to get up as he heard the howls and barks of the wolves chasing after him.

Finally, they took Darius down to the ground as gut wrenching screams and cries of death echoed through the trees.

Catherine ran in the opposite direction and shifted into her wolf state just so that she could roam the dark forest free. Free of the monsters that killed man...

Her fur was white as snow... eyes a piercing yellow that could be seen miles away in complete darkness.

She bolted as fast as she could, running off the extreme build up of wanting nothing more than to sink her teeth into Darius. But she was in full control... she would not allow her inner wolf to take over her humanity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Stopping there lol. So who does this sound like? Hmmmm? lol. This chapter was a filler mainly to show you that she struggles to fight off her wolf state of mind and how she finds ways to prevent from killing man. She has some control about it, but not much. All of that will eventually change as other things change for her to help her gain more control. I hope you enjoyed this, I know it was a little violent, but hey you can't say I didn't warn you. This story will probably be short since I have already covered a third of the movie already. Now its time for some VinCat, don't you agree?**<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show, the movie, or any of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, _"Blood & Chocolate"_, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films,_ Underworld _and _The Covenant_. If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's _Beauty and the Beast _as my main characters and possibly a few characters from _Blood and Chocolate_.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Warning:<span> READ AT YOUR _OWN _RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE _NOT_THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS _RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS!_ IF YOU _DO NOT_ LIKE IT, _DO NOT_ READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT_ VULGAR OR DEGRADING_ REVIEWS! _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>Extra: I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay darlings, its time for some VinCat... not much, but a little bit to get by for a little bit lol. I'm sure you hate Gabriel right about now, but that's okay. HAPPY ENDING WITH THIS ONE... or will there be? MWAHAHAHAHA! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I must say that if you haven't watched the movie, you totally SHOULD! Lol. I watched it again last night . hehe... Anyways, heres the next chapter my darlings!)**

**Regular Text: Present Events.**

_**Italic Text: Past Events, Dreams.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Creature – Chapter 3<strong>_

_Catherine burst open her eyes and raised up out of the bed. She took in her surroundings and realized she was back at her old home, the difference being she was a grown woman this time. _

_She was puzzled, as her childhood resting place was brought down in flames 10 years ago. How could this be?_

_Then it hit her..._

_She was trapped inside of another nightmare. She jumped out of the bed trying to run away from having to watch her family being murdered right in front of her eyes again. As she opened the bedroom door, she found herself outside..._

_Somewhere in the middle of the forest she assumed... The cabin was no longer in sight. She ran through the forest in search of a way out, but found none as she was only going into circles. She stopped, panting tears as she screamed, "I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!"_

_Suddenly a noise of crunching snow caught her attention and she turned to face her own reflection of herself, but only as she was a child. She shivered in fear as she stared upon herself, and her child self slowly raised a pointed finger behind her. She turned to see the replay of that horrible night again, and she could do nothing to prevent from seeing it all happen. _

_Her father frantically rushed her and her siblings back inside of the cabin as he slammed the door shut behind him. A shadow of three men passed by her with loaded guns... the hunters!_

_She screamed for her family to run, but they could not hear her. _

_Instead her father barged out the door with his own rifle and as he aimed it towards the hunters, they shot him down instead._

_She tried to run for him, but her child self grabbed her hand preventing her from moving. It was like she was telling herself to stay._

_She watched the men kick down the door and suddenly she was standing beside of her mother who was shot twice at the top of the basement. She collapsed, falling down the stairs as the men poured gasoline around the upstairs of the cabin. _

_Oh how Catherine could never forget the smell of gasoline..._

_She then saw herself climbing out of the celler door from the basement that lead to the woods and she turned to face the darkened basement again._

_Her mother tried to climb out herself, but the hunters caught up and took aim._

_Her mother then cried, "Run Catherine... go to Gabriel! He will protect you!" then she was shot dead before her eyes. The child ran into the woods as her siblings finally found a way out of the burning cabin where they were met by the hunters and shot dead too._

_Catherine had left her childhood behind. Her memories of happiness, and her family that she had been so close to. She heard the horrifying screams of her family echoing in her head and she covered her ears and fell to her knees screaming._

* * *

><p>Once again, Catherine jumped up from another haunting dream. As the years passed, they grew more horrifying and harder to watch. She blamed herself everyday for their deaths, and nothing she could do would ever bring them back.<p>

She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as she grabbed a bottle of pills Gabriel gave her to help take her mind off her nightmare. She took the medicine and flopped into a chair as she burst into silent tears.

* * *

><p>Catherine entered the bakery from the back as she would normally do if she had to open by herself. She made it to the front door and noticed the newspaper. She picked it up and felt anger rage through her as she read about a missing woman. She knew in her heart that Zach had done this... it hadn't been too long ago that he had down the same to another woman whom he had met at the club also.<p>

She looked up, folding the paper back to its original state and returned to the back of the shop with a huge frustrated sigh.

"Catherine! I'm heading out to do a few deliveries. Can you finish melting the chocolate in the double burner for me?" Tyler called, but Catherine had already started stirring it, "I'm already on it!" Catherine shouted as she dipped a finger into the chocolate and tasted it.

After a few moments of her aunt's departure, Catherine noticed a rolled up piece of paper tied with a blood red ribbon. She wiped her hands onto her apron as she picked up the paper roll and pulled off the ribbon.

When she opened it, she covered her mouth as a slight gasp escaped her lips. Her mouth was slightly open as she gazed at the drawing of wolves surrounding a woman that looked a lot like her.

In the top right corner it read, '_Such a beautiful creature, don't you agree? –VRK'. _

She smiled from ear to ear as tears stained her eyes. As much as she wanted to rid herself the burden of having a human in her life... she just couldn't seem to escape the thoughts of Vincent. He was amazing and she needed to see him again, at least to thank him for the drawing. Otherwise, it was completely impossible. She still could not risk his life, nor her own...

But a familiar smell... one she knew all too well. And that graceful heart beat... it sung a song to her every time she heard it beat.

Then she felt his eyes on her... eyes that she could get lost in just by one single gaze.

All of those things belonged to Vincent...

"You shouldn't be here." she softly spoke, her back still facing him.

He leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms as she turned her body around, her eyes trapped once again by his beautiful gaze.

"So tell me to leave." he smirked with a smile as she broke eye contact and continued her duties in the bakery.

She started stirring the chocolate again, not because she needed to... it was already finished, but because she needed a distraction from Vincent's presence.

"Leave." she said almost in a smirk herself.

He chuckled as he approached her and stuck his finger into the chocolate and sucked it off his finger, "Could you sound a little more convincing?"

"What do you want with me?" she shot back, halting all movements as her eyes locked with his again.

He sighed, crossing his arms, "I'd like to get inside of your head... I don't know, maybe get to know you better. Maybe we could go out on that date?"

She didn't respond, instead she sighed and grabbed the chocolate and poured it into a bowl that already had flower in it, "I-I-I... I can't."

"Can't or won't?" he said standing a little too close to her for comfort. She huffed an irritated laugh as all of her movements stopped suddenly. She could feel another presence, and it was not human at all. When she looked to her left briefly she saw Zach and his friends prepared to enter the bakery and she frantically tried to figure out how to run Vincent off, "You have to leave, now." she deadpanned walking away from him.

"That... actually sounded convincing..." he said worried... he just couldn't go another day without getting to know this mysterious woman.

He followed her through the shop, "Look, I'm not going anywhere until you agree to go out with me... If not, I'll be here everyday until you do... that also includes stand-ups." he smiled but her attention went to Zach who had opened the first set of doors.

"Alright, fine. Meet me at 7 tonight in front of the closed down chapel." she sighed.

Vincent nodded as he looked down at the drawing sticking out of her back pocket and smiled, "I take it you liked the drawing?"

"What drawing?" Zach said as he waltzed inside. Catherine turned her head away, in fear of what could take place in here.

"Just leave him alone Zach, alright? He was just leaving." Catherine shot at him as Vincent squinted his eyes at Zach, "And who are you?" Vincent asked.

Zach huffed a laugh, "I'm her cousin, and you are..."

"Vincent just leave, please." she begged with her eyes cutting Zach off from saying anything more. He nodded and glanced back at Zach before pushing past him and leaving. Catherine's eyes met Zach's as she turned around to grab a bag of trash.

Zach saw the paper in her back pocket and grabbed it as he followed her outside, "Zach, give it back to me!" she childishly demanded as she reached to swipe it back. He pulled back and laughed as he climbed up onto some nearby crates and opened the rolled paper, "Well, well, well... looks like this Vincent knows more than he should."

"It's not what it looks like... he researches wolves for his graphic novels sort of speak. He knows nothing about us, and I haven't spoke a word about us to him or anyone." she said trying to swipe the paper back from him.

"Yeah well it looks like to me he's doing more than researching wolves, considering the woman in the picture looks a lot like you... standing in between wolves? Does Gabriel know?"

"No, does he know about that woman you killed? And you can't say it wasn't you Zach... all of this seems way too familiar, like back in Italy when you caused a whole female mob to come after us after you stalked and preyed on 11 women." she blackmailed and Zach swallowed hard as he handed back the paper and Catherine headed back inside.

"Look, I hate waiting for Gabriel to give orders for us to hunt. I can't stand some of the laws myself, but you? Your playing with fire Catherine and you know it!" he stated as they walked back inside.

She rolled her eyes and faced Zach as she spoke, "All I'm asking is that I go out and have fun with myself. If it makes you feel more comfortable, then follow along... but you had better not make yourself visible if you don't want Gabriel to find out about your lovely night with Gabriella, got me?"

"So she does have a cruel bone in her body... Touche dear cousin. Fine! It's a deal, but if I see something I don't like about your stupid pathetic date with pretty boy, then I will kill him... and trust me, I'll take great pride in picking him out from between my teeth.

She nodded, then Zach left.

* * *

><p>She ran home, knowing she was going to be slightly late for their date. She rummaged through her closet, throwing every outfit onto the floor and bed behind her. Occasionally, she would hold a dress or two up to herself to see which would be better for her. But eventually she chose her tan long sleeve shirt and dark red low cut dress with a pair of tan knee-high boots.<p>

She brushed her hair and straightened it, leaving it down onto her shoulders.

She placed light make-up on and took a deep breath as she stood and left.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, it was still daylight out. She peeked around the corner of the chapel to see Vincent was kicking a ball around with some kids and they were laughing. The slight breeze flowed through her hair elegantly as she took a deep breath and came out from behind the building.<p>

Vincent's eyes instantly gazed upon her as she literally took his breath away. She was truly a beauty.

He cleared his throat as he took her hand and webbed their fingers together and they begn walking down the street.

Moments had passed and not a word was said between them.

"So... do you live with your parents?" he asked, trying to make conversation as they walked together.

She licked her lips as flashes of that night passed through her memory, "No... they passed away 10 years ago. And you?"

"I live alone... well, in a hotel actually since my work demands travel. I do a lot of research for my books so rather than hitting up google, I go to different places instead."

She nodded as she looked over at him, "Thank you for the picture you drew. It was beautiful..."

He smiled, "Your welcome."

* * *

><p>They finally made it to an abandoned amusement park and climbed up on an old wooden roller-coaster, "So tell me more about these... loup garoux creatures." Catherine said as she looked up to meet his eyes.<p>

"Well... you can't turn into one. You know, like in the horror films. Your born as one, which I haven't come across one myself. They all are pretty much extinct."

She smiled as she stopped walking, "Can I show you something?"

He furrowed his brows in curiousness as he nodded. She took his hand and they started running and giggling.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at a rather large residence and she looked for easy ways to climb up to the roof, "There is a whole view of the city right up there. We'll have to climb, I hope your okay with that?" she asked smiling at him. He looked up and swallowed hard.<p>

"Don't tell me your afraid of heights?" she giggled, "Come on." she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to a gutter and began climbing up it. He followed soon behind her.

They made it to the first level of the roof where Catherine hid behind a wall, "The owner lives in wealth so, he has cameras all over the place up here."

"Maybe we shouldn't be here then." he retorted and she looked back at him, "Says the guy who broke into an abandoned church... When I say run, then you better run."

He nodded and Catherine started walking out from behind the wall, keeping her eyes on the camera.

Vincent started to come out soon behind her as he yelled a whisper, "You didn't say run..."

She turned and gasped at how close he was to her, trading glances back and forth between his lips and eyes, "Run." she whispered on his lips as she sprinted away. He sighed and began running behind her.

They finally made it to their destination. Vincent was amazed by the view around him, not to mention the wolf statues that stood before him.

"I did a little research myself and found this place." she said softly as Vincent continued to look around. She sat down onto the ledge and starred down into the city, the slight wind blowing her hair slightly. He joined her on the ledge as he took in the great view of the city, "Wow..." is all he could say and Catherine smiled as she scooted closer to him, "I know. It's amazing huh?" she said with a smile.

He looked over at her, amazed by how amazing she was. She nervously grinned as she realized his stare, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what" he retorted as he stood, walking towards her.

She knew what he wanted, and oddly enough, she wanted it too. She stood and met his eyes as he grabbed her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers as he started leaning towards her.

She shivered, consumed by the proximity between them...

Trapped in his gaze...

Craved to taste his lips... when she suddenly turned her head away.

She realized that they couldn't get close, they shouldn't. Gabriel would never allow them to be together.

But then she felt his hand upon her face as he cupped it, tilting her head back to make her look at him. She placed her hands onto his wrists, sliding them up his arm as their lips were inches away. They closed their eyes as they continued to lean forward when suddenly her eyes burst open and she pulled away, "I can't do this." she whispered as tears threatened her eyes. She started walking towards the door when Vincent grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, "Please don't go." he whispered to her causing her heart to almost melt away, "Please stay... stay here with me." he squeezed her hips with his hands as he touched his forehead against hers, "I'm begging you." he continued and she blinked repeatedly as he thoughts were all a jumbled mess.

She wanted to kiss Vincent... God how she wondered how good her would taste. She looked up into his eyes, "I'm scared." is all she knew to say.

There was no doubt that she had feelings for this man, but the mere thought of what Gabriel would do to him... She just couldn't live knowing she caused Vincent's death.

She looked down at her feet and he grabbed her face with both palms, raising her head again, "Of what?"

She didn't respond, just simply hopped up onto her tip-toes and crushed her lips against his. She cupped his face to hold him there in place, for she did not want this moment to end.

He squeezed her hips again, pulling her body against his. They melted together like they were meant to be.

Their kiss was long... slow... and passionate. Their mouths molded together, as tongues touched and danced together.

Catherine pulled away and her eyes looked up into Vincent's. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he placed his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to him again.

Catherine knew for a fact that this would be harder than she thought to stay away from Vincent. Because somewhere in her corrupted heart, she knew deep down that she would be seeing Vincent Keller again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**O.O YAY! Okay, so we had some VinCat action, whoop-whoop! Lol. Anyways, you know what to do. We are almost near the end :( lol. REVIEWS!**<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show, the movie, or any of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, _"Blood & Chocolate"_, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films,_ Underworld _and _The Covenant_. If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's _Beauty and the Beast _as my main characters and possibly a few characters from _Blood and Chocolate_.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Warning:<span> READ AT YOUR _OWN _RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE _NOT_THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS _RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS!_ IF YOU _DO NOT_ LIKE IT, _DO NOT_ READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT_ VULGAR OR DEGRADING_ REVIEWS! _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>Extra: I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Things are not as perfect as they seem... Chaos is about to begin! x.x hopefully you all will stick with me lol.)**

**Regular Text: Present Events.**

_**Italic Text: Past Events, Dreams.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Creature – Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Previously...**_

_She wanted to kiss Vincent... God how she wondered how good her would taste. She looked up into his eyes, "I'm scared." is all she knew to say. _

_There was no doubt that she had feelings for this man, but the mere thought of what Gabriel would do to him... She just couldn't live knowing she caused Vincent's death._

_She looked down at her feet and he grabbed her face with both palms, raising her head again, "Of what?"_

_She didn't respond, just simply hopped up onto her tip-toes and crushed her lips against his. She cupped his face to hold him there in place, for she did not want this moment to end. _

_He squeezed her hips again, pulling her body against his. They melted together like they were meant to be._

_Their kiss was long... slow... and passionate. Their mouths molded together, as tongues touched and danced together. _

_Catherine pulled away and her eyes looked up into Vincent's. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he placed his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to him again._

_Catherine knew for a fact that this would be harder than she thought to stay away from Vincent. Because somewhere in her corrupted heart, she knew deep down that she would be seeing Vincent Keller again._

* * *

><p>Zach wasn't far from them. His blood boiled at the very sight of them.<p>

This wasn't just a normal couple on a date... no, this was predator loving prey and it made Zach feel physically sick.

The look on her face the whole time sickened him... she was happy, and he was furious.

Despite what he said, he knew he had to approach Gabriel with this news before Catherine got too involved with Vincent...

* * *

><p>Catherine and Vincent stayed up all night on the roof. They spent the hours getting to know more about each other... well, humanity wise of course. Catherine didn't dare tell him the truth.<p>

They made their way back to the street, Catherine ahead of Vincent giggling.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his chest as he slid his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss onto her nose. She grinned as she arched her back in his arms, pushing him back. She walked away from him with a huge smile on her face as he stood and watched her walk away.

"Will I see you again?" he shouted with a smile and she twirled around, walking backwards as she pressed her lips together, "Nope." she smirked and he lowered his head as if her was defeated and walked away.

She too started walking off when he ran up and kissed her, "So... never again?" he asked holding her in his arms.

"Never again." she mocked in a whisper as his lips pecked hers again...

"And how about now?" he asked gazing into her eyes.

She smiled as she walked away, "Have a good day, Vincent." and she took off.

He watched her leave with his mouth slightly open as each corner turned up into smile. He released the breath he was holding and ran his right hand through his hair.

Catherine Chandler was still a mystery and he intended on solving it.

* * *

><p>For the next month, Catherine had gradually spent more time with Vincent.<p>

They were inseparable...

They had spent time together going to an empty meadow with picnics and star gazing as they talked about their favorite movies and books.

They went for a walk in Times Square and played in the fountain, splashing each other with water and occasionally Vincent would tackle her into the water causing her to laugh.

She seemed to always be laughing or smiling when around him, and Zach took notice in this too. How dare she carry on an actual relationship with this worthless being. He was boiled... beyond belief and he knew Catherine mainly went out during the day, in crowds of people with him so that Zach couldn't do anything to him.

He was fed up with her, "You can't hide lover boy forever Catherine!" he hissed in a whisper from a rooftop above, "I'll catch him out at night before long..." and his eyes shifted as he took off with a growl.

* * *

><p>Catherine and Vincent were hand in hand walking through Central Park. They stopped by an ice cream stand and got two vanilla cones. As they began walking again, Catherine poked Vincent with her ice cream on the corner of his mouth and burst out laughing.<p>

"So you think that's funny, huh?" he asked with a smile as he stuck his ice cream onto her nose an chuckled.

She gasped and threw her ice cream at him playfully then ran away as he chased her and tackled her to the ground, both laughing hysterically. She pulled away a few strands of her hair as their laughs died down and Vincent caressed her cheek, placing his lips against hers for a sweet kiss. As he pulled away she pulled his head back down for another one as she giggled and licked the ice cream off his face, "We are so bad." she chuckled.

"Why is that?" he asked and she pointed with her eyes down towards his now bulging manhood. He huffed a laugh and got up off of her, pulling her up with him, "Sorry about that... but I have you to blame for that, so... your the bad one here." he smiled as she playfully slapped him. She looked up and saw Zach then her smile disappeared as she linked their hands and continued walking with Vincent.

* * *

><p>As the darkness of the night came, they walked towards the bakery where she led him to believe that she lived above it. It began raining and they ran laughing through an alleyway, Catherine stomping in different puddles to splash Vincent as he wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her up against a wall. She cupped his face as the rain began to pour and pulled him down for a kiss. As it became more heated, he trailed kisses down to her neck and she reached her right hand back to help hold herself up. Instead she cut her hand on a piece of wood and instantly pulled away, her back facing him as her eyes began to glow gold, "I have to go." she whispered as she cradled her hand in the other.<p>

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" he questioned and she instantly shook her head, clenching her eyes shut, desperately trying to gain control, "No, I just... I cut my hand."

"Well, let me see." he reached out to grab her arm and she pulled away as if he was a disease, "No." she shot back, "I'll be fine. I just need to go home."

"Enjoying yourself, cousin?" Zach appeared from the shadows and Catherine's eyes shifted back to original color as he approached them.

Vincent was really getting frustrated with Zach's unexpected visits and he reached for Catherine's unhurt hand, "Come on Catherine, I'll walk you the rest of the way home."

"Awww... how romantic." Zach started as he walked closer to Vincent.

"Leave him alone, Zach!" Catherine stated through gritted teeth, causing Zach to laugh.

"Look friend," Zach started, poking Vincent in the chest with his first finger, "This has been terrific having you waltz around New Your with my cousin, but she's already spoken for... so back off!"

"What is he talking about Catherine?" Vincent looked irritated and worried as he spoke.

Catherine was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Oh, she must have forgotten to tell you. Well, here's some insight on what's planned for our dearest Catherine... our family has already chose her a spouse and your definitely not on the list. She's already taken, friend." he said that last word in a smart ass tone. Vincent looked back and forth between Catherine and Zach, completely feeling lost... feeling hurt that she did not deny it. But Catherine knew exactly whom Zach was talking about... he was talking about Gabriel. In human form he was her uncle, but in wolf form, he was meant to be her husband.

See Catherine is the prophecy of the pack... the chosen one, and the last of her unique kind. Her parents knew this as well, as she had heard them conversating about it before. She came from a long line of wolf royalty and Gabriel was in a similar position.

"Zach, I'm warning you." she hissed, lunging at him so that they were nose to nose. He didn't even flinch. Instead Zach found all of this amussing.

"Oh and did she tell you about her parents?" Zach asked Vincent.

Vincent nodded, "Yes, she said they passed away, why?"

"Did she tell you that_ she's_ the reason they're dead?"

The color in Vincent's face completely drained. Was she even capable of such evil things? Of course not, "I don't believe you." Vincent growled and Catherine again could not deny such accusations.

"Catherine, tell me that what he's saying isn't true." Vincent turned her around to look her in the eye. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she finally spoke, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I told you we shouldn't be together." and she walked off. Zach smiled at Vincent as he backed up, turning towards Catherine and followed her.

Vincent was at a loss here... he didn't understand what was going on... and yet not once did she ever deny anything.

All of this was just starting to feel like it was too good to be true...

But he couldn't just let her walk away now. A month being around her, hearing her laugh everyday... he was in love with her already.

But he knew he needed space as much as she did right now. He would just have to try again in the morning at the one place he knew she would be... the bakery.

* * *

><p>Catherine arrived home and threw herself onto her bed. She rolled over, facing her ceiling, then turned her head to the left side of her bed where Vincent's book laid next to her head. She grabbed it and began looking through it again. She had read it already 4 times but loved to go back and look at the art inside, knowing his gentle hands drew them.<p>

She closed it, clinging it to her chest as if she was a teenager falling in love for the first time... although, one part was actually true. She was falling deeply in love with him.

For the past month, her nightmares had vanished and turned into sweet dreams of her and Vincent. Good memories of the time they spent together. And now, it was all over... and for the first time, Catherine felt her heart slightly crack.

* * *

><p>Days turned into months, then finally a year had passed since she last saw Vincent. She stopped working at the bakery so that he could not find her again. In her mind, things were better this way. He was safe and even though it hurt not being around him, she managed to live with it.<p>

Her aunt knew that something was the matter when she refused to leave her room. She didn't even come out to eat. Tyler was worried about her, but tried to give her niece her space regardless.

Catherine didn't care if she had shown her face again to the city... all she wanted was him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Around noon, Zach snuck into Catherine's room and took the drawing of her with the wolves. He headed with his friends to neutral grounds to meet up with Gabriel. He had been following Vincent around to make sure he didn't find Catherine and was annoyed that he wouldn't give up on finding her.

As Gabriel arrived, he seemed angered to even be bothered at the time.

"What now Zach?" he growled, "I haven't the time for nonsense."

"No, no... this isn't nonsense, I can assure you of that. Seems we have a problem father... a human problem."

Gabriel's eyes shifted and stayed in their wolf state, "Go on..."

"Well, seems he has took interest in one of our own... Catherine has been seeing him and I think she may have revealed too much. We must take action before he sends hundreds... maybe even thousands to kill us all."

Gabriel nodded, "Got proof?"

Zach pulled out and handed Gabriel the drawing of Catherine with wolves, "See? I told you."

Gabriel crumbled the paper into a wad in his hand. He was pissed... "VRK?"

"He's the one I told you about before... Vincent Keller." Zach said as Gabriel's jaw clenched in anger.

He looked at Zach's friends, then back at Zach, "So take care of it. Go find this Vincent and scare him out of the city. Make him leave."

"But what if he refuses to go?"

"Then kill him. It's that simple, my boy." and with that Gabriel hopped onto his motor bike and sped away.

Zach looked back at his friends and smiled evily, "This is going to be fun... but I will do it alone."

* * *

><p>Vincent entered his hotel room after another long day of doing research. It would have seemed that he had given up on Catherine, but he just couldn't. While he was out, he would look for her quietly... hoping that she would just pop up some where in the city.<p>

He was confused by the last encounter with her and her cousin and he wanted to know exactly what he meant.

As he made it into the kitchen to find himself something to eat, he noticed a folded note on his table. He picked it up and opened it... he began smiling.

It read, _'I need to see you again... Explain myself to you. I am so sorry it has took me so long to realize that I made a mistake leaving you. But I will no longer hide the truth from you... Meet me in the chapel at 6. –Catherine'_

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the note again. Was this even real? His body was suddenly overwhelmed with excitement and he instantly laid the note down and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed, and Vincent was now walking in the direction of the one he loved. He planned to ask her to runaway with him, for it was time for him to move forward with his work.<p>

Maybe Paris... or Italy. Hell, anywhere she wanted to go.

He finally arrived outside of the chapel and looked around to make sure no one was looking as he climbed over the gate and broke in.

He walked inside to the alter and still hadn't seen her yet. Maybe she was running late? Perhaps she had an errand before meeting him there.

Either way, he knew that she would come. He felt it in his heart.

He sat down thinking of what he would say to her... It had been a year since he saw her last.

"I knew you would come..." Zach stated with an evil chuckle. Vincent faced the man in front of him, "Where's Catherine?"

"She's not coming... But you, my friend... you are leaving." Zach hissed.

Vincent clenched his fists and jaw. He was mystified! "I don't think that that's for you to determine for me... friend." Vincent said that last word in a mocking tone, which pissed Zach off even more.

"You'll either leave willingly, or you'll leave by force and trust me... you don't want to make this hard on yourself."

"Why are you so threatened by me?" Vincent questioned, wondering himself why Zach didn't like him when he didn't even know him.

Zach just laughed as he walked even closer to Vincent, "No my friend, not threatened by you at all."

Finally Zach was nose to nose with Vincent, "This, is a threat." and Zach pushed him, "You are to leave by sundown tonight or else, I'll rip you to shreds myself!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Vincent growled before beginning to walk away, only it pissed Zach off more.

"Stay the hell away from Catherine!" Zach shouted as he grabbed Vincents shoulders pushing him back. Vincent's defenses fully kicked in and he head butted Zach which temporarily backed him off. As Zach looked up and lunged at him, Vincent punched him in his stomach, causing him to double over as Vincent's fist met Zach's jaw.

He then grabbed Zach by the collar of his shirt and slightly twirled with him, sending Zach into a table, breaking it.

Vincent panted out of breath as he waited for Zach's next move. Zach began raising up, his back facing Vincent, and he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth then faced Vincent with glowing gold orbs, panting in growls as he began to convert into his wolf form.

Vincent's eyes grew large, not in fear, but because he had no idea what the hell stood before him...

"Look what you've done!" Zach growled, "Now, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Great cliffy for those who haven't watched the movie lol. I might even be evil this time and wait a week to update MWAHAHAHA! Lol. Idk, but I think I will try to take a break from writing for a while anyways. I have some legal issues to deal with next week, plus my birthday is coming up and my husband usually has plans for me so need to rest up -wink – wink- JUST KIDDING! lmao! (WHOO!) lol. Anyways, let me know what ya think about this chapter. What do you think will happen to Vincent? Will Catherine come and help him? Or will he have to face Zach himself? Think about it... Zach is nearly in full doggy mode lol. What will tak place? I of course already know lol but I am curious to know what yal think will happen -evil laugh- lmao! Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter... did I mention that this story is almost over?! O.o EEK! Lol. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

*******Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the show, the movie, or any of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, **_**"Blood & Chocolate"**_**, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films,**_** Underworld **_**and **_**The Covenant**_**. If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**as my main characters and possibly a few characters from **_**Blood and Chocolate**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Warning:<span> READ AT YOUR _OWN _RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE _NOT_THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS _RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS!_ IF YOU _DO NOT_ LIKE IT, _DO NOT_ READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT_ VULGAR OR DEGRADING_ REVIEWS! _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>Extra: I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know I said I wouldn't write for a while but some things came up and really irritated me in my RL and I am writing to vent right now. I'm just in a pretty pissy mood right now... bleh! Hope you enjoy the chapter and if I make mistakes I am so sorry, but I am pretty much writing through emotion...)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Creature – Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Previously...**_

_Vincent panted out of breath as he waited for Zach's next move. Zach began raising up, his back facing Vincent, and he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth then faced Vincent with glowing gold orbs, panting in growls as he began to convert into his wolf form._

_Vincent's eyes grew large, not in fear, but because he had no idea what the hell stood before him..._

"_Look what you've done!" Zach growled, "Now, I'm going to kill you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Tyler couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know why Catherine had locked herself away from the world.

She lightly tapped on the door, "Catherine? You awake?"

No answer...

"Catherine, please... open the door. I'm worried about you." Tyler pleaded when suddenly the door cracked open and Catherine peaked out of the crack, "Yeah..." Catherine breathed in a whisper.

"Catherine, honey... you need to get out for a while. You have been up in this room for a very long time now, well, besides the times you leave it to shower. Look, if something is bothering you, you can tell me about it."

Catherine knew her aunt wouldn't understand.

I mean who _could _understand that she was in love with a human? Even the sound of it sounds ridiculous... but it was true. She was so happy when with Vincent, she just forgot that it all was just a fantasy. She had lied to him from the start and she just couldn't carry on with telling more lies.

She felt so conflicted about the whole situation...

Should she be with him and forget about Gabriel's law that kept their species alive for over 500 years? Or should she live by the laws and forget about Vincent?

Both were hard decisions... but she chose the only path in keeping Vincent safe.

"I'm fine Tyler... honestly. Just haven't felt like myself lately. I promise if it brings you closure I will go out tonight."

Tyler nodded and released a huge built up breath, "That would be very helpful."

Catherine sighed and faked a smile as she turned around and closed the door. She sighed again and proceeded to search for something to wear.

* * *

><p>Vincent used his eyes to search for a weapon of sorts for his own protection as Zach slowly changed, limb from limb with gurgling growls.<p>

He spotted a candle holder up the stairs and then looked back down at Zach who was no longer human.

Zach growled, showing his teeth as he licked his lips at Vincent. The fur on his back was standing straight up and his ears were pointed straight up.

Vincent started backing up slowly with his hands out in front of him, then took off for the stairs as Zach barked and jumped up mid air, lunging towards Vincent. Zach pounced onto a church bench then followed behind Vincent up the stairs.

Vincent grabbed the candle stick, but it was slung out of his hand when Zach pounced onto him, knocking Vincent back onto his back.

Now that Vincent was where Zach wanted him to be he prepared to sink his fangs into Vincent's neck and rip out his throat. Zach lunged his head towards Vincent's throat and Vincent managed to push him back, holding him by the throat. Zach snapped towards him, trying desperately to devour Vincent when suddenly he grabbed Vincent's cross necklace into his mouth...

Zach backed away immediately, choking and shaking his head as if he had put something boiling hot into his mouth.

Vincent froze, watching the reaction and then looked down at his necklace, "Silver." he whispered then looked back up to Zach who was whimpering and using his front paws to wipe his long snout with...

Smoke began to shoot out of Zach's mouth and Vincent finally stood, yanking off the necklace from around his neck.

He charged at the animal and stabbed the long cross into the side of Zach's neck as he tackled him completely over the railing and both landed on top of a table with a loud thud.

Vincent was knocked out cold...

* * *

><p>"Hey Catherine. Haven't seen you around in a while." JT said as he sat a glass down and began pouring the auburn liquid of liquor in it, "How are you?"<p>

She took a sip and closed her eyes savoring the burn it left behind in her throat, "I've seen better days." she opened her eyes and looked around the club.

She turned back towards JT with questioning eyes, "Where's Zach?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't come in tonight."

"Hm." she shrugged, "That's weird. He's here every night."

* * *

><p>Vincent struggled to raise up off the table. He could hear repeated gutteral gasps and coughs close by him. He finally raised his head up and blinked a few times to regain his sight then when he saw Zach back into his human form, he instantly sat up, backing away from him.<p>

Zach's mouth opened and closed as he frantically tried to breath. The silver cross that was lodged in his throat was surrounded by pale green veins underneath the skin and his lips were of the same color. Vincent knew that he was dying... and oddly enough, he felt guilty for doing so. Not only did he kill a man, but he killed a member of Catherine's family...

"Catherine..." he whispered and shook his head in disappointment. He realized that there was a chance that she too was just like Zach.

He stood and reached down to remove his necklace from Zach's throat as he took his last breath and became still.

He knew that others would be looking for him after this... maybe even the police. He became paranoid either way.

He left the chapel, looking back towards Zach then ran the rest of the way out.

* * *

><p>Vincent walked through an alleyway to get back home when his movements slowed by the sight of her. He saw Catherine walking up the same alley and he hid behind some crates quickly, knocking over an empty beer bottle which rolled over to Catherine. She looked up and instantly recognized that heart beat, "Vincent?" she whispered as she crossed her arms to keep warm and walked towards him.<p>

He backed up and it stunned Catherine into place, "What's wrong?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"I ran into your cousin today." he shot back angrily, as he swallowed hard, "I saw him... I... I saw him change."

"Where is he now?" she asked with fear in her voice. If Vincent was still alive, that could only mean one of two things...

"He's dead... I killed him." he said shakily in anger. He then pulled his necklace out of his pocket and held it up in front of her face, "Silver... Just like the rumors stated. My research found that it is a lethal poison to the loup garoux..."

She backed up terrified. Would he really kill her?

"Go ahead... take it." he said and she shook her head, "Just touch it so I know that your not like Zach..."

She backed up again, "I can't..." she said shakily as her bottom lip began to tremble and he he lowered the necklace, hurt tattooed in his eyes, "You lied to me." he whispered, "The whole time we talked about the loup garoux, you knew more than most did... how did I not see it?"

She closed her eyes and licked her lips as tears threatened her. The whole time she feared of what he would think of her if he knew the truth... his actions now spoke loudly enough to tell her he was afraid... his heart stroke a beat a fear whether or not he'd admit it.

"I can explain." she stepped closer to him, and he stepped further back, "Vincent, please... please don't pull away from me now." her tears started falling as she could no longer control them.

He huffed a laugh as tears stained his eyes as well, "Like you didn't pull away from me? Where were you a year ago? Why did you just... just disappear?"

She trembled as more tears fell, but couldn't find the right words to say, "I'm sorry." she sobbed in a whisper as she placed the heel of her left hand between her eyes, her head tilted forward, looking at the ground.

"Catherine, I... I don't know what to say to you anymore..." he sighed, looking away from her then back to meet her eyes.

"Vincent, I wanted to tell you... But you don't understand..."

"No, _you_ don't understand..." he interrupted and she cried into her palms and slid down the brick wall as he left.

* * *

><p>Gabriel walked into the old warehouse as fast as he could. He didn't want to believe the news he had received... he had to see it for himself.<p>

His movements came to a halt as Zach's friends' heads turned to face him. They backed away revealing his son's cold dead body and he approached Zach, caressing his head as his eyes shifted, "My poor son... I promise I will get my revenge on whoever did this."

One of the other guys in the room approached Gabriel and whispered in his ear. He clenched his jaw in anger as he said his goodbyes to Zach, "Don't worry my son. Vincent Keller will pay for your death." and he placed a farewell kiss onto his forehead before covering Zach back up with the sheet.

He then looked around at the others, "Find him and bring him back to me! I want him alive!" and they took off into the night.

* * *

><p>Vincent was almost back at the hotel. The whole time he walked, he still felt confused. How could he not have noticed before? All the signs were right there in front of him, yet he shook it off as if he was hallucinating.<p>

Suddenly he rushed behind a corner of a building when he saw the hotel surrounded by men. He knew that they were either a part of Catherine's family, or the cops and right now he didn't want to see any of them. He turned around as he began searching for another place to spend the night.

It began raining when Vincent ended up in front of a fancy restaurant. It wasn't necessarily a place to stay, but it was a place for him to sit and wait out the rain... at least for it to die down some.

He walked inside, bringing eyes from every corner of the room in his direction. He wasn't dressed for a place like this in his black tank and gray sweat pants with his dark red opened zip-up hoodie.

He nervously smiled at some of the customers as he walked further inside. He looked down at an empty table and instantly his attention went to the silverware. He picked up a knife and fork, looking around to see if some one was watching him as he prepared to take them with.

Instead, one of the waiters approached him, "Can I help you?" he asked Vincent who was startled by his voice.

Man he truly was becoming paranoid...

"Maybe you can. Are these real silver?" he held the utensils out in front of him causing the man to chuckle, "Of course they are. We only use the best in our..."

"Thank you." Vincent interrupted as he took off out the door.

What did it really matter anyways if he stole them? He was probably already wanted for murder.

* * *

><p>Catherine returned home and instantly went to her bedroom. She was preparing to take a shower to try to wash off the day.<p>

When she was finished, she returned into the foyer and sat down with her aunt, who was drinking scotch, grieving when her son did not check in with her today. Zach always came by to at least let her know he was still breathing, but today... he never showed, and his friends hadn't seen him since noon.

Catherine looked up when she sensed Gabriel's presence, her aunt doing the same. A sense of sorrow... sadness, and rage flowed off of him and into them as he slowly walked up the steps.

He finally stood in the doorway and looked down at his hands in sympathy, then met Tyler's eyes as she approached him, "What is it?!" she demanded in worry. She could feel the same emotions he sending to them, "What happened?!" she questioned again as he looked away then back down to his hands, "Our son is dead." he deadpanned with not one ounce of sadness in his voice.

Tyler stepped back from him as she looked up into his eyes, "Your lying... He's not dead!... Gabriel, tell me he's not dead!" she sobbed as she beat his chest with closed fists.

Catherine knew exactly what happened to Zach, but she looked down at her fidgety hands.

Tyler trembled in grief... It's never easy for a mother to loose their child, and for her especially.

"I'm sorry my love... He is dead." Gabriel said as he had to catch Tyler's fainting body as she screamed in horror by the news. He held her as he rubbed her back, giving Catherine a murderous glace from over Tyler's shoulder. It sent horrific chills down Catherine's spine as she looked away, refusing to look him in the eyes.

He then whispered comforting words to Tyler, "Trust me my love, I will find whoever did this to him and we will have our revenge. I promise." and she continued to cry in Gabriel's arms as Catherine left the room.

She laid onto her bed, staring at the wall in front of her, worried about Vincent. They could have already killed him by now and she would be the reason.

This was all her fault... just like it was her fault for her family getting killed and she knew if she fell asleep, her nightmares would return.

She looked over and reached for Vincent's book from under her pillow and trailed her fingers over it one last time before slinging it at her wall. She was angry at herself for being vulnerable... She didn't know if she could survive knowing she killed the one she loved.

Her heart ached and tears steadily streamed down her face as her eyes shifted gold. They stayed that way for the remainder of the night, before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Come morning, Vincent woke up on a bench at the train station. He looked around and spotted two cops walking in his direction. He sat up, and slumped down as he pulled the hood over his head. He looked down, trying to keep from being seen when he felt two taps on his shoulder. He looked up, "Morning officers." he nervously grinned and looked away from them again as they tapped on his shoulder again, "Vincent Keller?"<p>

"Nope, never heard of him." Vincent shot back in a lie.

"Vincent Keller, your coming with us. Our boss would like a word with you." one of the officers said as he pulled Vincent up off the bench and turned him around placing cuffs on him, "Officers, I haven't done anything wrong. You can't just arrest me without reason."

"Well were not your average every day officers." the other cop deadpanned as they knocked Vincent out cold and placed a sack over his head.

Days turned into nights, as finally a week had passed by. Gabriel, along with Zach's friends had beaten Vincent... tortured him as they questioned him in what he knew about their kind... about Catherine, but he refused to speak to them.

Then finally Gabriel was tired of interrogating him and ordered for Tori to wash Vincent's clothes and ordered the guys to have him showered and prepped for the next hunt.

* * *

><p>Catherine was sitting on her bed trying to meditate. She knew another hunt was taking place tonight and she tried to put her mind into a place where she knew she would not lose control. She never could bring herself to kill someone.<p>

Her mind instantly went to the memories she shared with Vincent. A time where she was truly happy, and laughing all the time. He always made her smile... even now as she was trapped inside their shared past.

Then her eyes snapped open when she realized he was dead.

* * *

><p>Catherine didn't want to go to this hunt, but agreed for her aunt's sake as she was still grieving over Zach's death. Tyler needed her, and it was the least she could do considering Tyler had been like a mother to her after her parents were killed.<p>

They arrived at their usual spot out in the secluded forest far from the city and suddenly Catherine had a deadly feeling about it. Something wasn't right... it was written all over Gabriel's face as he glared at her with hate.

Was she the next victim of Gabriel's malicious killings? Would he kill his own?

Yes... he would! Otherwise Zach would still be alive.

It made sense now to her as her mind went back to thinking about the events of what had happened. Gabriel was the most powerful of them all, if he wanted Vincent dead... Gabriel would have done it himself. Zach was not in the state of mind to carry out such a heinous crime... no, he was vulnerable and filled with too much rage to do so himself. Zach was bait somehow, but she couldn't quite figure it all out yet.

"Welcome, dearest family." Gabriel started as they all became quiet, "As most of you know, we have recently suffered the loss of a member in our family... and member to this coven."

Catherine held her aunt close as Tyler clung to her for dear life.

"But I promised revenge, and vengeance will be ours! Zach's murderer is here!" Gabriel shouted in anger as he turned to face the officers behind him, "Bring him out!" he demanded and Catherine's heart raced and her breathing had increased in fear.

The officers brought out Vincent and Catherine panted as tears stained her eyes,"He's alive..." she whispered to herself as she ran towards Gabriel, "No!" she shouted and Tyler looked at her confused, "He was only protecting himself! Zach attacked him!" she pleaded with mercy.

"Nonsense! Zach would never reveal the coven without being attacked first. This is all _your _fault!" Gabriel hissed back.

"You can't do this Gabriel! He's innocent!" she shouted back in anger, only then Gabriel smirked a huffed laugh and nodded towards Tori. She grabbed Catherine and forced her up to the dirt mound and was slung down to her knees in front of Vincent, trembling as she breathed.

"Wish him well..." Gabriel demanded in a growl. She shook her head and backed away from him as Gabriel pushed her back over in front of him, "I said wish him well!"

She closed her eyes as her shaky hands reached up and removed the black blindfold that was tied over his eyes. Vincent looked up at Catherine, merely inches away from her as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Do it... do it now!" She clenched her eyes shut as she began leaning forward to kiss him. He backed away slightly then lunged in and met her lips with his.

Gabriel yanked Catherine away from Vincent and whispered to the officers behind him, "Take her away. She will only be in the way." he then looked at Catherine, "I'll deal with you later." he said through gritted teeth.

They nodded and grabbed each arm as they began pulling her away. She jumped trying to pull free as she cried and looked back at Vincent, "NO!" she screamed, "Gabriel, don't do this! He's innocent! Tyler don't let him do this, please!"

The officers finally drug her to their police vehicle and tied her wrists together with rope as she cried. She was so upset that she didn't have the sanity to convert into her true nature to save him. She felt helpless and pathetic...

The officers shoved her inside the back of the cruiser and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Gabriel brought Vincent to his feet as he cut the rope from around his wrists and whispered, "Nobody makes it to the river..." and he cut a slit on top of Vincent's arm causing the pack to go crazy. Vincent looked up and was met with the same colored eyes as his attacker a week ago and began running into the woods.<p>

This time, he was terrified for he was completely outnumbered.

He was smarter than the rest though... he caught on quickly as to why his arm was cut. Even the average 'mans best friend' type of K9 would drool over the smell of blood.

He wiped his arm along various trees to throw them off the path leading to him as he continued to run.

* * *

><p>Catherine kicked the car door open as she fully gained her strength. She instantly smelt blood nto far from her and her eyes shifted in color. She ran into the forest, ripping the rope that bound her arms behind her back, as she ran as fast as she could to save Vincent.<p>

This was the first time she had ever attempted to chase after her prey... only the exception was she was madly in love with him and would never bring harm to him.

* * *

><p>Vincent tripped and cut his leg open on a tree stump. Now he had two opened wounds... one in his arm, and one in the leg. He ran as fast as his hurt leg would allow him to as he made it to a creek.<p>

"Creeks lead to rivers." he whispered as he washed what blood he could into the tiny stream of water. He began running again as he could hear them close behind him... howling and growling like the wolves they were.

One by one jumped into the air, changing fully into their wolf form as their sprinting became increased and their sense of smell was even better.

* * *

><p>Catherine breathlessly ran, bouncing off trees and jumping over stumps and boulders as she neared he beloved. She bent down slightly and jumped mid-air as she took her snow white wolf form fully. She continued running, deeper and deeper into the forest as she came in contact with another wolf. She grabbed it with her teeth, slinging it to her right into a tree with a yelp as she ran even faster.<p>

She wouldn't let them kill Vincent even if it would cost her own life to save him!

* * *

><p>Vincent kept running the path of the creek as two wolves jumped over his head and landed in front of him barking. He backed up slowly as he reached into his pocket. They didn't remove the knife from his pocket when they washed his clothes and he pulled it out, pointing it towards the two black and brown wolves.<p>

One lunged at him, taking him down to the ground and he stabbed it's side and into it's heart and it backed away from him and collapsed.

He got back up to his feet as he began running down the trail of the creek away from the other wolf. If he had stayed and killed it too, then the rest would have caught up to him.

The wolf grabbed his shirt, taking him down again as he placed it also into the same fate as the other. He got back up and began running again, and fell into the river as he swam the rest of the way to the other side. He crab crawled back onto the cold ground as he saw a pure black wolf standing on the opposite end as him, "I made it to the river!" he shouted at the four legged creature, "You can't harm me!"

Gabriel backed up and lunged in the air, jumping across the river and landing on top of Vincent. The contact knocked the knife out of his hand as Gabriel circled him, showing his teeth.

Vincent feared for his life now, as he was completely defenseless...

But suddenly another wolf appeared and started fighting with the black one. It sunk it's teeth into Gabriel as it slung him away from Vincent. Gabriel grabbed it by the neck with his teeth as he tried to rip it's throat out. It yelped and whimpered in pain as it had no direction to go in now to get him off of it.

Vincent watched them and was completely confused... He wondered if they were fighting over who got first dibs of him or was it trying to protect him?

The wolf fought to get out of Gabriel's clutches. It jumped around and slung its head side to side desperate to break free. It managed to walk close to the fast moving river and Gabriel's paw slipped and his teeth unclenched from its neck as he fell into the cold waters.

The wolf gently moved slowly towards Vincent in a terrified way. It didn't show its teeth, and it whimpered as it came closer to him.

He thought it was going to kill him... He knew he had to protect himself.

He grabbed the knife and swung it at the creature, cutting its front leg right above its paw. Its leg started smoking and it yelped and whimpered in pain.

It limped over next to a tree and laid down as it whined.

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he threw the knife down on the ground and crawled over next the snow white wolf. _Her_ body glowed as she converted back into humanity.

"Catherine?" he whispered in grief as her naked body trembled in pain and in fear. He pushed some hair out of her face as her golden orbs looked up to him, tears rolling down across her face and onto the ground. He cupped her face and she jerked by his touch... She was afraid of him.

She was definitely poisoned...

Her body continued to shake and tremble as her wound turned into a bright poisonous green. Her body was on fire and she knew that was a sign that the poisoning of silver had began attacking her nervous system.

She clenched her eyes shut then back open to be met with his, "Please don't kill me." she shakily as more tears fell down her face.

Vincent felt horrible... he caressed her face as he swallowed hard.

"Oh God, what have I done to you?" he softly whispered and she gasped as she swallowed her breath and reached a shaky hand up to his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**I told you things were getting crazy! Lol. Anyways, I am totally taking my break now. I just had to get this one out there because I was extremely upset last night and I totally didn't want to write it and not post it. Thank you all for your support... oh and -whispers- tomorrow (Nov. 12th) is my birthday O.O lmao! REVIEWS! Oh and Heather, just so you know I went to another McDonald's to update so HA! Lol. ….don't ask lmao.**<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

*******Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the show, the movie, or any of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, **_**"Blood & Chocolate"**_**, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films,**_** Underworld **_**and **_**The Covenant**_**. If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**as my main characters and possibly a few characters from **_**Blood and Chocolate**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Warning:<span> READ AT YOUR _OWN _RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE _NOT_THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS _RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS!_ IF YOU _DO NOT_ LIKE IT, _DO NOT_ READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT_ VULGAR OR DEGRADING_ REVIEWS! _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*<span>Extra: I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So I decided that I was going to go ahead and start writing this chapter because all of you have been so good to me today and I felt so inspired so yeah lol. Enjoy! OH, Guilty Pleasures should be updated by Monday at the lastest... I totally hate writers block (-_) lol.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Creature – Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Previously...**_

_Vincent's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he threw the knife down on the ground and crawled over next the snow white wolf. Her body glowed as she converted back into humanity._

"_Catherine?" he whispered as her naked body trembled in pain and in fear. He pushed some hair out of her face as her golden orbs looked up to him, tears rolling down across her face and onto the ground. He cupped her face and she jerked by his touch... She was afraid of him._

_Her body continued to shake and tremble as her wound turned into a bright poisonous green. Her body was on fire and she knew that was a sign that the poisoning of silver had began attacking her nervous system._

_She clenched her eyes shut then back open to be met with his, "Please don't kill me." she shakily as more tears fell down her face._

_Vincent felt horrible... he caressed her face as he swallowed hard._

"_Oh God, what have I done to you?" he softly whispered and she gasped as she swallowed her breath and reached a shaky hand up to his cheek._

* * *

><p>Vincent stripped his coat off and put it on her, zipping it up so that her body was no longer exposed. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the forest.<p>

He walked for miles with her weakened body in his arms, searching for a car or something to get her back into New York. She looked up to meet his eyes and tears began to stain his, "I'm so sorry Catherine. I didn't realize..."

She placed a finger over his lips then caressed his face, "It's fine. You was only doing what you had to in order to survive. Besides, you didn't know that it was me."

"I need to get you to a hospital." he said, looking back up to watch where he was going. She shook her head, "No..." she whispered weakily, "No hospitals. They will do more damage to me rather than fix me. I know a guy in the city who can help me... a pharmacist. He has an antidote... but I have to wait until it gets dark... I don't want Gabriel to find us."

Vincent nodded, "Then I need to find you some clothes."

"And I need to get a hold of JT." Catherine sighed as she laid her head back onto Vincent's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Gabriel woke up laying against a rock where the river had drifted him off to. It wasn't too far from where the fight originally took place. Catherine had wounded him, but not enough to the point where he couldn't heal himself.<p>

He walked back out of the water and over to where two more bodies lay, both were friends of Zach. The other wolves gathered around the bodies and Gabriel and began howling up into the sky. The was almost dark, and if Gabriel planned on finding Catherine and her boy toy... he would have to send search parties out fast.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and they finally made it back to New York. Vincent broke into the dry cleaners place and stole a few outfits for himself and for Catherine. He really couldn't just show back up at the hotel and neither could she go back to her aunt's. They knew that they would be looking for them... Catherine broke every law Gabriel had set for them, and Vincent knew way too much.<p>

Catherine gained a little bit of strength back, but not entirely. She was still weak, but strong enough to walk on her own two feet. Her eyes had formed light circles around them and her skin became pale. Her lips were dry and she trembled with a fever.

Time was of the essence here and if she wanted to live, she would have to get the antidote soon. Her body could only fight off the poison for so long but by how fast it was moving in her bloodstream, she only had maybe days to live.

* * *

><p>She knocked on an apartment door and looked around to make sure they weren't followed. A sliding door on the door opened and her eyes were met with JT's. He quickly shut the the opening and unlocked the door, opening it, "Hurry up before somebody sees you." he said in a rush, looking both ways in the hallway after they entered his apartment then he shut the door and locked it.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking Cat?!" JT demanded but Catherine's eyes went to Vincent and her actions said it all, "I'm in love with him JT... I couldn't let them kill him."

Vincent's heart skipped a beat by her choice of words. She was in love with him... and deep down he was still in love with her too. He cleared his throat while JT traded glances between the two then he sighed, "Okay... I have a warehouse that I bought just in case Gabriel ever decided to come after me. I'm not a wolf, so I had to make some recent decisions when he started acting all psycho on people that worked for him. It's furnished... has a shower and TV."

Catherine nodded as he continued, "It used to be an old movie set so a lot of the movie stuff like props, reels, etc. are still there. I left them there for a reason."

Catherine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Oh-kay?"

"Most of the stuff used in the movie business is made with silver, catch my drift?" JT finished as he walked away to grab the keys.

Catherine sighed and turned towards Vincent, "Well they definitely won't be looking for us there. They say that even breathing silver was enough to kill us."

"So maybe we shouldn't go then. You'll die." he whispered and she smiled as she caressed his cheek, "I'll be fine. I won't be effected by it because it's already in my bloodstream. I have plenty enough time to go pick up an antidote... Don't worry." she said as their eyes locked. He started leaning down towards her to kiss her...

"Okay," JT started and they pulled away, "here is the warehouse key and this," he held up another key, "is my car key. Take good care of Felicia! I mean it." he said with the most serious of looks at both her and Vincent.

Catherine huffed a laugh, "So your car has a name? How original." she giggled.

JT rolled his eyes, "Don't be hatin'."

"Okay JT... Please... Don't..do..that... ever again." she laughed taking the keys from him then grabbed him for a hug, "Thank you." she whispered and he kissed her cheek, "Just be careful." he said as they pulled away from each other. Catherine and Vincent looked at each other then back to JT before leaving.

* * *

><p>Tyler slowly drug her feet as she began walking up the steps to her room. She stopped and focused her eyes above her when she heard the boys upstairs yelling, "Catherine?! Open up! I know your in there!" she backed down two steps then turned the rest of the way and left the manor. She knew where she would be able to find Catherine. But she planned on doing it quietly so that neither of them got hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine and Vincent arrived to the warehouse where she planned to hop into the hot sprays of the shower. She felt like shit considering what her body was trying to fight off... it was almost like the wolf flu. She cringed at the sight of silver laying around everywhere and nearly collapsed when a shot of pain went through her stomach.<p>

"You okay?" he asked softly with his right hand onto her back. She pulled away, "I'm fine. The poison is spreading is all. I need to shower first though."

"No, you need to sit down for a minute first. Just rest... We uh... we need to talk anyways." he said and she looked up briefly as she sat down in a chair. He walked away over to a desk and hopped up onto it as he stared at her at a loss for words.

"Shoot." she said pulling away a strand of hair out of her face. He cleared his throat then opened his mouth to speak, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gabriel has set rules... laws actually for the pack. Were not supposed to get involved with humans unless they are the ones who work for him. His family for over 500 years made these laws and added to them as they all had made mistakes to force the laws. We have lived from city to city... country to country... we have been completely ran off almost everywhere we had gone to."

"Okay..." he whispered, taking the information in. He licked his lips as he looked down then back up into her eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"And your parents?" he asked, remembering what Zach had said.

She turned her head away, then stood, "I was out in the field playing... My parents forbid us to be out there without them, but I didn't listen to them." This was hard for her to have to go back to that horrible night. She clenched her eyes shut as she sadly smiled, "We were being hunted for a year by that time and the hunters had received word that we lived in a cabin out in the forest, but they didn't know exactly where... They spotted me playing in that empty field and they uhm... they followed me back home that night. They killed them all and burnt down the evidence. I was the only survivor... I keep telling myself that if I hadn't been out in that field, they would still be alive."

He jumped up to his feet and approached her, "You can't think like that Catherine. They would have probably found you eventually."

She shook her head as tears streamed down her face, "No... because of me they never had the chance to prepare for them." she sobbed as she turned away briefly to gain control over her crying, "After that... Gabriel made the law to never get close to humans." she turned and faced him as she wiped the remaining tears away.

Vincent clenched his jaw, "What does it feel like to be in that state? Do you ever get scared?"

She sighed as she looked up at him, biting back tears, "Almost all of the time... But I can promise you that I have never killed anyone."

He turned around and grabbed a piece of broken glass, "Vincent what are you doing?" Catherine asked in a whisper as she backed away from him. He pulled up his other arm and cut a slit, enough to bleed a little, and held it in front of Catherine as he walked closer to her. She began breathing fast as she traded glances between his arm and his eyes as her eyes shifted into a glowing gold color.

He looked into her eyes, "And now?" he whispered, "What are you feeling right now?"

Her lip trembled as she fought the urge to sink her teeth into him. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Fear... I'm afraid." she whispered back, looking up into his eyes. The proximity between them was like fire... their bodies merely inches away.

"Of what?" he asked softly as he lowered his arm back down.

She blinked repeatedly, fighting off tears as she said, "Of what you think of me..."

She lowered her head, her eyes still gold as he placed his first finger under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes, "Your in control?" he asked, cupping her face.

"I'm in control." she whispered as he crushed his lips against hers.

She slightly pushed him back, "Vincent... I can't. Not in this state, I could hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you Catherine." he said caressing her cheek, "I trust you." he whispered strumming his thumb across her lips. He pulled her body close to his as her eyes went back to normal. His arms encircled around her waist as she nervously raised her lips to his.

Her hands came up as she palmed his chest and pushed again, placing her forehead against his, "I need to shower and get ready to get the antidote."

He leant in and brushed their lips together and she finally caved. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss turned into a heated frenzy. She pulled his shirt up and over his head as she noticed the barbwire tattoo that wrapped around his muscular upper arm. She placed a kiss to it then began unfastening his belt, causing his pants to pool at his feet.

She began kissing him again as she quickly removed his boxers. She pulled back, looking up into his eyes as he looked down, unzipping the sweater which was the only thing covering her entire body up.

His lips met hers again as he pushed the fabric completely off of her shoulders and it pooled at their feet. He smiled as she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth and he reached down, cupping her bottom as he raised her off of her feet... her legs hooking around his waist.

"I love you Catherine." he whispered against her lips, "I love you too." she whispered back looking up into his eyes as she pressed her lips against his again.

He carried them to the showers, lowering her to her feet and turned on the water as he grabbed a sponge. He drenched it with water and soap as he spun her around until her back faced him. He looked down and instantly noticed her tribal tattoo on her lower back and knelt down as he kissed it. He replaced his lips with the sponge and squeezed it as he made slow circles with the sponge.

He stood and slid the sponge up her back and rotated it in a circular motion on her right shoulder. He placed his left hand onto her hip, pulling her back into his firm body causing her to arch her back in pleasure as a slight moan slipped from her lips. He smiled onto her left shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "Do you like that?"

"Yes." she hissed in a moan as she closed her eyes by the feel of his touch.

He then brought the sponge to her stomach from behind her as he repeated the same sensual motion, "And what about now?" he whispered in her ear again, causing her to shiver in the heated sprays, "Yes..." she responded back.

He lowered the sponge to her center, squeezing the sponge and she separated her legs as her lips parted and eyes shut again, he whispered, "And when I touch you here?" he dropped the sponge and gently massaged her in between her folds. She gasped and let out a moan which sent shivers down his spine. She turned around and looked up into his eyes as his was now 3 shades darker and hers were now glowing, "I want you Vincent." she whispered as she slid her hands up his firm, built chest and he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back gently and began kissing her. Again, he reached down and lifted her up... only this time he entered her.

She clung to him as she dug her nails into his shoulders. He echoed a moan into her mouth as his thrusts became faster. She squeezed her legs against his hips as she gasped out his name.

He slammed her against the wall, pinning her hands above head as he slid his hands down her arms to her breasts where he cupped and rubbed up and down on them.

"Vincent..."

"Catherine..."

They whispered at the same time as they both neared their climax.

They exploded together... Catherine digging her nails into his back once more, bringing blood to the skin as they screamed each others names. He caressed her cheek as they both swallowed hard and tried to gain their breaths. their foreheads touched and they smiled as their eyes locked again.

"Well that was eventful." he said sarcastically and she giggled as he placed her onto her feet.

"We better actually shower this time. I still need to get the antidote, although after_ that... _I am feeling slightly better already." she said as she smiled.

Vincent turned around, revealing his back to Catherine. She placed a hand up to the claw marks and began giggling, "I literally scarred you for life." He smiled as he released a slight chuckle before placing a sweet kiss onto her lips.

It became heated again as Vincent lowered her to the concrete floor and they began making love again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**X_X DEAD! Okay, yea... uhm... anyways, i need a cold shower after this. Happy birthday to me! lmao! Anyways, let me know what ya think! REVIEWS!**<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: **** I do NOT own the show. The movie, or ANY of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, "****_Blood and Chocolate"_, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films, _"Underworld" _and _"The Covenant." _If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's _Beauty and the Beast, _and possibly a few characters from _Blood and Chocolate._**

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning: <strong>** READ AT YOUR ****OWN RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE NOT THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY DUE TO LAUNGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT VULGAR OR DEGRADING REVIEWS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Extra: <strong>** I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Summary: <strong>**_(A/U Story): _Catherine comes from a long line of _loup garoux, _also known as shape shifters, and is able to transform back and forth between the forms of human and wolf at will. She is the last of her kind... But, when Catherine's affections for a visiting artist (Vincent) threaten to reveal her family's secret society, she must decide whether to follow her heart or betray the secret vows of her family.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry that it has been a few days since I last updated, I truly needed a break for a while from writing and now I'm feeling a lot more motivated than before. I am truly glad that you all are enjoying this story... Honestly, I'm shocked lol. I know that some don't like crossovers like this, I know I prefer original stories myself... but hey, I have read a couple pretty awesome crossovers involving BATB so I can't complain lol. Anyways, I decided that I would stretch this story some compared to the movie so it is a bit longer. Hopefully you all will continue reading me lol. Guilty Pleasures is probably going to end until I can think of more ideas for it because I have suffered WAY too long with writers block with it and maybe have about a paragraph written of it lol. I will come back to it though so it will still be open. I hope you like this chapter... it will end with a bang -evil laugh- lmao!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful Creature – Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Previously...**_

"_We better actually shower this time. I still need to get the antidote, although after **that**... I am feeling slightly better already." she said as she smiled._

_Vincent turned around, revealing his back to Catherine. She placed a hand up to the claw marks and began giggling, "I literally scarred you for life." _

_He smiled as he released a slight chuckle before placing a sweet kiss onto her lips._

_It became heated again as Vincent lowered her to the concrete floor and they began making love yet again._

* * *

><p>Catherine jumped up from the bed as thunder cracked and exploded through the warehouse. She panted and clenched her chest as she tried calming herself again from another nightmare.<p>

Vincent sat up behind her, kissing and rubbing up and down her upper right arm, "You okay?" he asked as he scooted closer to her and wrapped her around his arms. She sat in between his legs and leaned back onto his chest, "I will be... It was just a dream." she leaned her head back further to look up at him as their eyes locked, "What time is it?" she asked as he sighed and reached for his watch from the nightstand, "10:30pm."

She gasped, jumping up out of the bed and taking the sheet with her as she began to dress, "I have to get the antidote... I've already waisted too much time here."

Vincent hopped up as well and pushed his unruly hair out of his face and began dressing too, "Well I'm coming with you."

"No!" she shouted while turning to face him, "It's too dangerous for me, much less you... I'm not risking it Vincent, your staying here where it is safe."

"Like hell I am. I'm not letting you go out there alone... I'll be damned if I just sit here while you go out there and get killed." he argued as he buckled his belt and pulled on a plain black t-shirt.

Catherine pulled on a gray long sleeve shirt with a hood attached to it then crossed her arms, "Look, I appreciate what your trying to do here... but I don't need your protection Vincent. I'm just like them, your not... You wouldn't stand a chance up against 5 much less the army Gabriel has sent out there for our heads. I-I...I can't let you do that." she said as she turned around to leave.

Vincent grabbed her wrist and she slowly turned back around, gazing at their linked hands before traveling her eyes to his, "Catherine, I'll be fine. And besides, you can't make that decision for me... I'm going because I love you and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you completely."

She blinked back a few tears as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, placing her forehead against his, "I love you Vincent..." she whispered, "And I'm right here." she looked up into his eyes, "I'll always be here with you, I promise." she continued as he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss, "So it's settled then, I'm going."

She smiled, "Your stubborn Mr. Keller... but I can't exactly stop you from following me so I suppose it would be better if we stick together..." he smiled and kissed her again... then again... and again, until it became more passionate.

They both protested in a groan as Catherine pulled away and whispered on his lips, "Stop distracting me Vincent, I have a mission here to complete."

"Mmm... that you do, love. That you do." he said as he kissed her again. Catherine became powerless to his heated kisses... bound to his sensual touch.

She just couldn't resist him and jumped up into his arms as their tongues touched and his hands roamed her body. She pulled his hair as he walked them back over to the bed and delicately laid her down.

He positioned himself between her legs as he slid the fabric of her shirt up and over her head, exposing the softness of her skin as his lips crashed against hers.

He pulled away... her eyes opened to being bright golden orbs. He smiled then claimed her lips again as he gently laid her back onto the bed once more.

* * *

><p>Tyler pulled up in front of the one place that made her cringe. She knew for sure that she would find her niece here... this was the only place she <em>could<em> be.

She stepped out of the vehicle and instantly sensed her niece... and she was not alone. The murderer of her only son? Why in the hell was _he_ there with her? Tyler was upset and re-opend her car door. She pulled out a .45 pistol and slammed the car door shut. Her eyes shifted as her body filled with rage. It seemed that if Zach's death would be avenged, she was destined to do so herself.

* * *

><p>Catherine laid beside Vincent drawing circles on his chest when his hand met hers, pushing it up in the air until their palms were flat against the others. Vincent grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles before claiming her lips with his.<p>

They had no idea of who was watching in the shadows.

Tyler felt disgusted by the sight in front of her and knew it was now or never. Gabriel could not bring justice to their sons death, so it was her turn to finish the job.

As Catherine and Vincent's kiss deepened, she pulled away to catch her breath, hovered over Vincent, "As bad as I want to stay and make love to you all night, we truly have to go now... I won't live much longer if we don't go now." she whispered on her lover's lips before placing soft kisses on his jaw and neck. He groaned as he slid his hand up her naked, yet smooth back and squeezed her shoulder as she nibbled the skin barely below his jaw.

Suddenly Catherine and Vincent sat up, taking the sheet with them when they heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind them.

Catherine sat on her knees in front of Vincent as she gripped the sheet tighter up over her breasts.

"Where would she hide, I asked and yet here you are... with _him._" Tyler stated through gritted teeth as tears rolled down her face.

"Tyler, don't..." Catherine pleaded.

"It was man who killed my sister... It was man who killed my son." Tyler deadpanned as the gun began to shake within her hand.

"No, Gabriel killed Zach when he sent him to kill Vincent... Just like he'll kill me. It's the only justice Gabriel knows, and you know it!" Catherine stated with tear stained eyes.

Tyler licked her lips as she kept the gun pointed towards Vincent, who was now dressing under the sheet as well. He stood beside Catherine and swallowed hard as Tyler began to speak, "I can protect you Catherine... I-I-I will make Gabriel see."

"Just like you will make him see who he _really _belongs with?" Catherine said as Tyler swallowed hard and Catherine continued, "Your first love went all wrong Tyler... Please don't take mine from me." Catherine whispered as she took a step closer to her aunt.

Tyler slowly lowered the gun and reset it so that it was no longer cocked. Her eyes stained with tears as she approached Catherine and ran a hand through her hair, caressing her nieces face and forced a smile. She then frowned as she looked over at Vincent then back to Catherine, "He can't love you back if he's afraid of you." she stated to her niece before glaring back towards Vincent.

He stepped closer to Catherine and took her hand into his, webbing their fingers together then looking back towards Tyler, "I don't love her..." he stated and Catherine looked at him with questioning eyes as she pulled her hand away from his. He smiled as he gazed into Catherine's eyes and pulled her hand to his lips, lightly kissing it. He looked back to Tyler, pulling Catherine into his chest, "I'm madly in love with her and I promise I will always protect her, even if it takes my own life."

Catherine shot her head up as a smile formed onto her face and she looked back to Tyler.

She noticed that Catherine did not look well, "Is that poison?"

Catherine nodded, then looked down, "We're going to the pharmacist to get an antidote then leaving the city. I don't plan to ever return."

Tyler raised Catherine's head with her index finger under her chin, "Then run free my sweet girl. Run as far away from here as you can."

She then looked at Vincent and handed him the gun, "You will need this to help you escape the city. Gabriel has search parties out looking for you both. And by all means, please... please stay safe and write me to let me know you are still breathing. I love you Catherine... You have always been like a daughter to me." Tyler's lip quivered as she kissed Catherine's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb as if Catherine was still a child.

Finally, Tyler pulled away and wiped off a few tears with a smile, "I've raised you well. I hope you both find the happiness that I never could with Gabriel." and with that, she left.

Catherine practically beat on the door of the pharmacy. An older man, probably in his 60s, approached the door and looked terrified.

"I need an antidote and fast." Catherine shouted from behind the glass towards the man. He looked at Vincent then back to Catherine as he unlocked and opened the door.

* * *

><p>They entered the pharmacy and Catherine instantly cocked and pointed the pistol her aunt had gave them directly towards the man, "He works for Gabriel so he's not going to do this willingly..." she whispered to Vincent then spoke again to the man, "Give me the serum , now!" she demanded and he evily giggle as he raised his hands up and pushed a red button, located under the counter with his foot unnoticed. He then turned and punched in a code onto a safe hidden behind a large portrait and opened it, grabbing a bullet box and laid it on the counter.<p>

Catherine handed the gun to Vincent, who continued to point the gun towards the older man as she picked up one of the vials and connected it to a dispenser. She pushed it up against her neck and injected herself, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head as she licked her lips by how intimate the sensation of the antidote felt in her veins.

"Ah, yes. They say the sensation is like heroin on a hot day. Extremely intense, yes?" the man said before looking over at the safe. Vincent noticed the man had several large assault rifle bullets inside and the man closed the safe.

"Thank you." Catherine said as she looked at Vincent, "You ready?"

He nodded and she took his hand and walked towards the front door and stopped. Two black cars sped up in front of the shop and she instantly turned around and ran for the back door, Vincent close behind her. They ran out the door and into the alley next to the pharmacy when a gun cocked behind them.

They turned to face the pharmacist holding a fully loaded assault rifle, "Not so fast my furry friend. I'm not about to let you get away from the master."

She ran up the side of the building and hopped off, kicking the gun out of his hands then round-house kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out temporarily.

She looked up and saw four members from the pack, Evan, Kyle, Logan, and Bobby, all of Zach's friends, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. She grabbed Vincent's hand and pulled him with her as she ran back towards the door of the pharmacy. She pushed him inside, locking the metal gate behind him.

She didn't give Vincent time to argue, nor did she state her reason... she simply hooked her right hand behind his neck through the gate and pulled him against it, crushing her lips against his, "I love you with all of my heart Vincent. I'm sorry, but this is the end. I can't let you die for me... I won't." and she jumped up, doing a back-flip as her foot caught Kyle in the face.

Evan and Bobby ran towards her at the same time and she side kicked Evan in the throat, causing him to fall back into Bobby.

Vincent felt helpless but knew he couldn't just stand there ad watch them kill her. He stepped back and began kicking the gate with full force, trying so hard to break it open.

Catherine and Logan stood face to face. Logan was smarter than most so he felt pretty confident that he was able to take her. He lunged at her and she grabbed the back of his shirt, swinging him into the corner of the brick building, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Vincent saw the others starting to get back up and began running as they chased him back out onto the street. Evan and Kyle tried to keep up, but lost Vincent as they came to the entrance of an alley way. They climbed up onto the roof of a nearby building but still there was no sign of Vincent anywhere. They were still groggy from the blows Catherine had enforced onto them that they couldn't even find the strength to track him. Tomorrow would be another day.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine swallowed hard as she tried to regain her breath. As she turned around, she was met with Gabriel's eyes as he gripped tightly with his right hand around her throat.<p>

"How many of us have to die for your happiness?" he said as he gripped tighter causing her to choke out his name as she clawed his hand trying to break free from his grip. His eyes shifted as he brought her face closer to his and he sniffed her, "I can still smell him on you."

She could feel her life slowly fading as he gripped even tighter and drug her to his car, throwing her in the back seat and shutting the door behind her before taking off in the car.

* * *

><p>Vincent waited behind a dumpster on the others to finally disappear. He quietly walked along the side of the building and made it back to the pharmacy. Not only was the others gone, but so was Catherine...<p>

The pharmacist was even gone, and Vincent knew the only way he would find her again was if he conned it out of the old man.

He managed to sneak into the pharmacy and saw the man trying to fix himself an ice pack. He looked over behind the man and noticed the assault rifle and instantly thought up a plan. He slowly crept his way over to the gun and grabbed it, pointing it towards the pharmacist as he cocked it, "No sudden movements. I need all of your bullets... the silver ones." Vincent demanded.

The pharmacist slowly turned around with his hands up.

"And that includes pushing your bodyguard button. I swear to God I'll shoot you and not think twice about it." Vincent said angrily as the man began bagging up his bullets from the safe and handed them to him.

"Now tell me how to find Catherine."

The man was tired and beyond terrified of being shot. He raised his first finger then reached into the safe, pulling out a piece of paper, "He took her to the abandoned factory near the Hudson. It sits out in the water and there is only one bridge in. They will more than likely have the place surrounded... this is exactly what Gabriel wants. He is using her to bait you and if your not careful, you both will end up dead."

"Your sure?" Vincent questioned one last time before leaving.

The man nodded as he handed the piece of paper to Vincent.

He looked at the paper then back to the pharmacist, "Thanks." he stated before knocking the man out and tying him up. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to in order to arrive at the factory without them knowing.

He grabbed the bullets and took the rifle and left. One way or the other, he would end this and be with Catherine once and for all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Hey guys! So I hope you all liked this chapter. I was a bit rusty since it had been a while since I had wrote last but I finally got threw it. There will be only one more chapter left of the mobie portion of this story then after that it will all be chapters coming from my own imagination ;) I will have to say though if yal truly want this story to be longer than the other stories, I will have to split our beloved VinCat for a while... NO THERE WILL NOT BE ANY TRIANGLES lol. Thanks again guys for your awesome support! ALSO, if you didn't know already, I made a video to this fanfiction... just check out my youtube page (tiffany nida) is my youtube name and is spelled exactly the same way I spelled it lol. XOXO!**<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: **** I do NOT own the show. The movie, or ANY of the characters; Only borrowing them to do as I will with them ;) This story is based off the motion picture, "****_Blood and Chocolate"_, a romantic thriller, produced by the producers of the films, _"Underworld" _and _"The Covenant." _If you are into dark, romantic thriller movies/books, then you have come to the right place as I take you on my own journey through this film. I am using the characters from The CW's _Beauty and the Beast, _and possibly a few characters from _Blood and Chocolate._**

* * *

><p><strong>*Warning: <strong>** READ AT YOUR ****OWN RISK! THE CHARACTERS SELECTED ARE NOT THE SAME FROM THE SHOW/MOVIE! THEY WILL BE HOW I MAKE THEM OUT TO BE! THIS FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR ADULTS ONLY DUE TO LAUNGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND SINISTER EVENTS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ IT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT VULGAR OR DEGRADING REVIEWS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Extra: <strong>** I am only human and am subject to make mistakes. I will try my best to go back and fix them along the way when I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Summary: <strong>**_(A/U Story): _Catherine comes from a long line of _loup garoux, _also known as shape shifters, and is able to transform back and forth between the forms of human and wolf at will. She is the last of her kind... But, when Catherine's affections for a visiting artist (Vincent) threaten to reveal her family's secret society, she must decide whether to follow her heart or betray the secret vows of her family.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So this is the last chapter of the movie portion of this fanfic. I haven't quite figured out how exactly I will split them up, but deep down I'm kind of leaning towards 'memory loss' or something like that lol. NO TRIANGLES, I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully you stick with me for the rest hehe.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beautiful Creature – <em>_Chapter 8_**

_**Previously...**_

_The man was tired and beyond terrified of being shot. He raised his first finger then reached into the safe, pulling out a piece of paper, "He took her to the abandoned factory near the Hudson. It sits out in the water and there is only one bridge in. They will more than likely have the place surrounded... this is exactly what Gabriel wants. He is using her to bait you and if your not careful, you both will end up dead."_

"_Your sure?" Vincent questioned one last time before leaving._

_The man nodded as he handed the piece of paper to Vincent. _

_He looked at the paper then back to the pharmacist, "Thanks." he stated before knocking the man out and tying him up. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to in order to arrive at the factory without them knowing._

_He grabbed the bullets and took the rifle and left. One way or the other, he would end this and be with Catherine once and for all._

* * *

><p>Vincent ran through the pouring rain until he finally made it to the one place he needed to go. He walked up the stairs, and approached a familiar door as he began frantically beating on it.<p>

The slot on the door opened, "JT, It's Vincent. Open the door."

"No way. Gabriel will have my head, along with yours. Get lost!" JT shot back as he closed the tiny opening.

Vincent sighed in anger as he beat on the door again, "Look... I need you help man. Please!"

"I can't help you, I'm sorry." JT was still standing close by his apartment door. Vincent felt like the world was against him and Catherine being together, "JT, please! They will kill her and you know it... I know deep down you love her, just like I do. I can't do this alone man... You gotta help me."

JT didn't respond... only the silence of the hallway.

Vincent covered his face with both hands as he slid down the wall into the floor and cried. If only he hadn't left her alone with them, she would have probably been by his side now. Everything just seemed to just explode in that moment. He sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears as he stood.

He faced the door once more as he punched it, "Dammit JT, you coward!" he shouted as more silent tears fell down his face, "You don't deserve to have Catherine as a friend!" he growled as he pushed himself away from the door, "I don't need you... I'll figure out how to get in on my own, even if I have to die trying!" and he walked off down the hallway as JT cracked the door open, watching Vincent leave.

JT fought with himself for a moment, then walked out and closed his door, chasing after Vincent, "Hey, wait up!"

Vincent spun around, "I don't have time to waist. I already waisted too much time here..." and he walked off again.

"I can get you over the bridge and through the gate!" JT shouted causing Vincent to stop dead in his tracks. JT licked his lips when he realized he fully had Vincent's attention, "And I do care about Cat whether you believe me or not. She's like a sister to me and I wanna help..."

Vincent smiled and nodded, "Okay, so what do you propose?"

* * *

><p>JT stopped the car, miles away from the factory. The building was still in view though.<p>

Vincent got out and JT handed him a pair of binoculars. He scanned the building to see how many they were up against.

One... Five... Thirteen guards protected the gate from outside, "We'll never make it inside. There are too many and you said they could possibly check the car, right?" Vincent asked as he handed back the binoculars.

"They are supposed to, yes. But maybe I can figure out another way of getting you through the gate without being spotted." JT smiled as he walked around to his trunk and popped it open revealing a long black case. Vincent looked at him confused as JT continued, "Vincent, meet Sarah." he said as he opened the case. Inside laid a sniper rifle with two different scopes and a silencer. He reached deeper inside of the trunk and pulled out a large box of ammo, "I made these puppies myself... every bullet is made with pure silver. And that's not all..." he pulled out the rifle and grabbed a scope, following with grabbing the silencer, "These bullets are created to explode liquified silver once it hits its target."

Vincent whistled in pure satisfaction by those words, "So they don't stand a chance?" he asked as JT pushed his glasses up his nose, "Not in the slightest..." he loaded the rifle and cocked it, "I'll take out as many as I can. You just get inside fast and get Catherine out."

Vincent nodded and stripped his jacket off, exposing his muscular arms under his black, skin tight tank. He opened the back passenger door and grabbed the assault rifle. He shut the door, "Thanks JT for helping me out."

"You? Ha!... Who said anything about helping you?" JT joked, "It's mainly for Cat, but... I guess I'm here for you too. A friend of Catherine's is a friend of mine. Good luck buddy." JT patted Vincent's back as he aimed the gun and began shooting down the guards.

Vincent took off towards the factory, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Catherine sat in the middle of a cage, tied to a chair and her head hanging down as she slept. Gabriel approached the cage as she looked up to meet his eyes as he grinned, "How does it feel to caged like an animal?" he spoke softly as he walked inside and knelt down in front of her. She spit in his face and her clenched his eyes shut before standing. He wiped the spit off his face then back handed her across the face. She began laughing and he looked to her confused, "Is that all you got?" she said glaring at him as she began laughing again.<p>

He pressed his lips together in anger as he struck her again, "I don't have time for your childish outbursts. Where. Is. He?!"

"Rot in hell!" she hissed.

He slapped her again, this time busting her lip. She licked it briefly before spitting at him again, "Give it up Gabriel. You lost!" she growled before continuing, "If Vincent is smart, he's out telling the world of our existence so that you and this clan can no longer hunt man."

"Shut up..." he warned in a whisper.

"Oooh, Gabriel... Did I hit a nerve?"

"I said shut up!" he slammed his fist into her jaw, knocking her out. Evan and Kyle looked up at him as he nodded in their direction.

Evan cut the rope that bound her to the chair before slitting her arm open causing her inner wolf to wake her up. She jumped up out of the chair with a shuddered growl. Gabriel took the knife from Evan, "You want to be with the humans? Then you can live like a human and be devoured like a human." he said as he slit his arm to help liven him up then lunged at Catherine.

* * *

><p>A shot rang out from the glass roof and went into Gabriel's hip. He fell to the ground as smoke rose up from the wound. Two others came out of no where and began shooting towards Vincent, causing the glass to burst and Vincent came falling down, head first, towards a table. He hadn't realized that his foot was tangled in a cable wire and it tightened around his ankle as he almost plowed to his death.<p>

Gabriel grabbed the knife and began digging the bullet out of his hip. Catherine kicked Evan's legs out from underneath him as she grabbed his head and twisted it broke.

Kyle, Logan, and Bobby tagged up on her and she knew she had to get them away from Vincent so she ran towards another area of the factory while Vincent aimed the assault rifle towards the cable and he shot himself loose.

He fell to the table with a thud, but instantly stood to his feet as he shot towards the gunmen. They began shooting back and he ran and jumped over a bar while bottles of whiskey and rum busted and poured into the floor.

He waited it out until the stopped before raising up and shooting back, but the gun jammed causing Vincent to cuss under his breath. He looked around the bar shelves for something else to use and came upon an ashtray. It wasn't for much use, but it would at least be something to knock them out of their train-of-thought with what he planned to do.

The gunmen came closer to the bar and looked over it to find no one on the other side. As they turned, Vincent threw the ash into their eyes, causing them to scream and drop their guns while they tried frantically to wipe out the ash from their eyes.

Vincent looked over to his left at a glass match holder then back to the men who were standing in puddles of alcohol. He grabbed a match and stroke it along the side of the holder, "Drink up." he whispered before tossing the lit match to their feet and it instantly set them on fire.

* * *

><p>Catherine bounced off walls, fighting off the men best she could. She finally came to an old elevator shaft that had an opening on each side, but would lock from the outside. She ran through it and hit the button to close both sides then she kicked the button until it was destroyed. She looked at them one last time before returning to make sure Vincent was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Vincent grabbed a few bullets that had fell when he was dangling upside down after falling through the windowed roof. He shakily loaded the gun as Gabriel circled around him, bouncing from wall to machine in the process.<p>

By the time Vincent fully loaded the gun, Gabriel grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to his feet. He grabbed the collar to Vincent's shirt and began slamming him into wooden doors, busting each door as he went. Then finally Gabriel slammed Vincent into the concrete floor, knocking the wind completely out of him.

Vincent was weak and desperately trying to breath. Gabriel didn't care, that's exactly what he wanted, "For over 500 years we've had to run. Never again, once your gone. I'll take great pride using your bones to pick your flesh from my teeth." and he raised a fist up into the air, prepared to finish Vincent off when a gun cocked from beside him.

Gabriel looked up with glowing eyes as Catherine pointed the assault rifle in his direction with the same glowing orbs. Gabriel huffed a laughed, "So your going to shoot your own family?" and he dropped Vincent back onto the ground as he stood.

Catherine shuttered and trembled as the realization of her half wolf state of holding a 'hunter's weapon' came to mind. But her humanity couldn't let Gabriel kill the one she truly loved.

But he sensed her hesitation, "Your going to be those hunter's on that cold, snowy night?"

Catherine clenched onto the gun tighter in her grip as her body continued to tremble and shake and her breathing was still just as shaky as she was. This was the first time she ever had to fight between her wolf and human sides. Her wolf side couldn't shoot him, for he was her master... but, her human side kept her finger on the trigger.

"Then I give it right back... _That's_ what you deserve." Gabriel said as he turned around, his back facing Catherine.

Vincent finally crawled over to a wall and sat up, "Shoot him." he whispered to Catherine weakily. He knew he couldn't fight anymore and it all depended on her.

She shook even harder, "I can't..." she trembled.

Gabriel jumped up in the air and formed into his pitch black wolf form. The animal licked it's lips towards Vincent as he faced the man.

Vincent tried to get up off the floor, but was too weak, "Shoot... Him!" he said more demanding this time. But Catherine was still froze in place, "I can't!"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she fought harder with herself to shoot Gabriel.

She clenched her eyes shut as Gabriel walked closer to Vincent, finally becoming nose to nose with him. She started whispering lowly to herself, then she opened her eyes and shouted, "Your traditions can go to hell!" and shot Gabriel twice as he lunged towards Vincent's face.

Gabriel collapsed in front of a trembling Vincent. He looked up at Catherine who was still frozen with the gun in her hands. He stood and approached her, taking the gun out of her hands as she walked to Gabriel and fell to her knees. She caressed his face as a tear silently fell down her face, "You left me no choice Gabriel... I'm so sorry." she shuddered.

Vincent took in the scene around them and realized that the place was engulfed in flames. They had no way out.

He grabbed Catherine's arm, "There isn't time for grieving. The place is going to collapse if we don't find a way out now.

She nodded and stood, taking Vincent's hand into hers as they ran up the stairs into one of the offices. She looked around, finally finding their way out of the human oven, "We have to jump."

"What?"

She squeezed his hand, "Do you trust me?" she said softly.

He nodded and they backed up towards the door then hand in hand they ran towards the glass windows and crashed through it. The building completely blew up as they fell hundreds of feet down into the Hudson.

They came back up and watched the building continue to burn. A sense of sadness went through her body, "Come on." she said as they began swimming for shore.

* * *

><p>JT met them by the docks and handed them a blanket. They all walked towards the car when JT tossed the keys to Vincent, "You two get out of here. I'll stay behind to keep watch on your aunt. Even though Gabriel is dead, that doesn't mean that this war is over..."<p>

Catherine nodded and hugged JT, "Thank you." she whispered in his ear before retreating inside of the car. Vincent slightly hugged JT with a pat on the back as he thanked the man too.

He entered the car and started it up and pulled out onto the road.

As they headed for the airport Vincent looked over at Catherine then back to the road with a smile. He reached and grabbed her hand, webbing their fingers together, "So where do you wanna go? Amsterdam? Paris?"

She smiled and strummed her thumb across his, "Anywhere will be fine... as long as I'm with you." she looked up to be met with his eyes. He looked back to the road as she frowned, "You know JT is right, right? Just because Gabriel is dead doesn't mean this is over... As a matter of fact, the war has just begun. There are others out there that will do whatever it takes to avenge Gabriel."

"Well, we sure make a pretty good team." he smiled as he squeezed her hand, "Trust me I know. And we will be ready for them... together."

She smiled, "Together."

They both sighed and Catherine turned on the radio to Nickelback's '_When We Stand Together.'_

It was all a bittersweet moment...

But soon, Vincent and Catherine would be together finally... at least that's what they think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Okay, this is the end of the movie part. I'll continue it soon, but for now I am going to take another break and try to get Guilty Pleasures going again lol. I hope u enjoyed that lovely intense chapter. XOXO!**<strong>_


End file.
